A Summer to Remember rewrite
by ZippyStar
Summary: Complete! After losing Dumbledore Harry promises himself and his friends he will enjoy this summer. Fortuanatly luck is on his side as he meets a local basketball team and could love be in the air? However, fate has one more twist in store for the young hero. R
1. Home sweet home?

**Chapter One – Home Sweet Home?**

**Authors note:** This chapter isn't very long or detailed; I just needed to set the story off.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Harry sighed as he stared out of the train window, his breath forming a small patch of mist over the cold glass, giving the passing sunlit scenery a faint haze as though it was raining.

"It'll be alright Harry." Hermione said rubbing his shoulder gently.

"I know, I know." He said miserably, since when were his summers alright?

"Yeah, we'll come and visit mate. And I'll get Mum to persuade McGonagall to let you come to ours, before the wedding." Ron said eagerly.

Harry smiled as he turned to his best friends. "I'll survive, I always do."

"We know, but you shouldn't just survive. Try and have fun as well."

"Maybe, when all this is over."

"Stop beating yourself up, you couldn't have saved him."

"Mmmm. I could've if he didn't freeze me!"

Hermione sighed; they had had this conversation many times already. "Just try and relax this summer, ok."

Harry nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Changing the subject Ron asked "Anyway, who wants to play exploding snap?"

They played snap until lunchtime, when Ginny, Neville, Luna and the Twins came in to their compartment.

"Hey guys. What you doing?" Ginny asked, whilst Luna just looked dreamily out the window.

"Not much, care to join us?"

"Well, thanks old man" Fred said, sitting down.

"Jolly good form" George sat down too.

"Is there room for all of us?" Ron asked incredulously.

"There will be if Hermione sits on your knee." Ginny said cheekily, winking at Harry.

Ron and Hermione spluttered and protested but Harry levitated Hermione and placed her on Ron's knee, much to their embarrassment and dismay.

Laughing everyone else budged up to make room for Neville, Ginny and Luna.

The rest of the journey past with little happening, it was very quiet without Malfoy leading his goons, Harry thought. Malfoy had run with the Death Eaters after he'd failed to kill Dumbledore and his mad Aunt had taken over.

* * *

At the platform, Harry said goodbye to his friends and received a hug from Mrs. Weasley. "Look after yourself dear."

"Where's Mr. Dursley, Harry?" Hermione asked, standing on her tiptoes to look over the crowd. "Is he meeting you on the other side?"

"Errr… No, Sirius is taking me." Just as Harry replied, Sirius and Remus appeared through the gateway, spotting Harry they made their way over.

"Hey Cub." Sirius said, ruffling Harry hair, he had to raise his hand now as Harry had grown quite a bit over the year and was pushing 6ft. He was also a bit more muscular because of Quidditch and his daily workouts in his quest to defeat Voldemort.

"See you."

"Bye."

"Have fun in France!"

"Look after yourself."

Farewells were being shouted out everywhere so when Harry appeared on the Muggle platform he thought he'd suddenly gone deaf, there was no one about.

"Where is everyone?" He whispered.

"The Muggles had a terrorist scare so the station is closed for a week. Why are you whispering?" Sirius replied.

"Was anyone killed?" Harry said, raising his voice a little.

"No, a few injuries but nothing life threatening. It was lucky that there were several wizards around at the time to prevent too much damage."

"Keep your voice down Padfoot." Remus scolded.

The three of them reached to near empty car park and climbed into Remus's battered old Reno.

"You need some new wheels Moony."

"No I don't! I love this car."

"Just drive!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm squashed in the back; I'll have cramp by the time we get there."

"You shouldn't have grown so much then."

* * *

Mr. Dursley snarled at Harry as he carried his trunk upstairs. "Come straight back down, we've got some new house rules."

Harry sighed. Why couldn't they leave him alone?

Harry went back downstairs as quickly as he could, just to get it over with.

"Right." Growled Mr. Dursley. "You can go out as long as you do your chores. We want you out of the house as much as possible, but since you have no friends" His sneer was one Draco Malfoy would've been proud of, "stay in your room and be quiet"

Harry nodded, "What are my chores?"

Mrs. Dursley handed him a sheet of paper with instructions on. "Here, I'll tell you if there's anything else. You get your own dinner; you eat on your own in your room."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"Oh, and boy. If you keep that blasted owl quiet you can let it out."

Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Please Review!**


	2. Basketball

**Chapter Two – Basketball**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Sob, sob.

The Dursley's had gone out and left Harry to his own devices. Well, they only left after Harry had promised not to blow up the house, or any other 'funny business' whilst they were gone and to do his chores efficiently.

It was the first day of his summer holidays and Harry was already wishing he could go back to Hogwarts.

Lying on his bed in the smallest bedroom, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, Harry thought about doing his chores. He sighed and stood up shaking his messy, jet-black hair like a dog. This action reminded him of Sirius and he felt a pang of resentment for his godfather. Harry knew he shouldn't, but it wasn't fair. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and everybody got to go where they wanted and enjoy their holidays. Why couldn't he?

Sighing again, Harry picked up his timetable of chores and made his way downstairs, he would have some breakfast before mowing the lawn.

Later that day, around two o'clock, Harry had finally finished his chores for the day, so he went out for a walk. He let his feet take him and didn't really think about where he was going. Five minutes later, he found himself at the park; there were a couple of families sitting in sunshine having a picnic. They looked so happy and contented, all smiles and laughter.

With a sudden burst of frustration and annoyance, he kicked out at the railings surrounding the children's play area. A couple of Mums glared at him from the benches at the other side of the climbing frame as though they thought he would interrupt their children's innocent play.

Harry scowled and skulked away. His shoulders were slumped, head bowed, hood up and he dragged his feet on the pavement like starved, exhausted, homeless man.

He had only walked one block when, he heard raised, excited voices he looked up, hearing that it was coming from round the corner, he changed direction and went to investigate.

It was a group of young men, roughly Harry's age or older, running around on a basketball ball court. They were shouting to each other.

"Pass the ball"

"Lee, I'm open!"

"Grab it! Grab it!"

At the sound of a whistle, they all stopped and traipsed over to the benches, where a few more lads sat along with a couple of girls and an older man, who Harry guessed to be the coach, was sitting.

On spotting Harry, one of the lads came over after consulting his teammates.

"Hey. Who are you?" He asked.

"Harry Potter. Good game?"

"Yeah. We're practising for the match on Sunday."

"Cool." Harry nodded, Dudley had been on about seeing a local basketball match; apparently he fancied his chances of joining the team.

"I'm Lee Evens, Captain. Do you play?" Lee held his hand out which Harry shook.

"Not much, I stopped when I went to boarding school."

"Ah, that will explain why I haven't seen you around, want to come join us? We're going to do a bit of work out."

"I can try; I don't want to stop you from training though." Harry said, but Lee was already shouting across to his team.

"Hey! D-Coach, do you mind if Harry joins us for a bit?"

Coach came over to Harry and shook his hand, "If he can keep up he's more than welcome to." He clapped his hand on Lee's shoulder, "My son will look after you."

Harry nodded and suddenly felt relieved that he had put a glamour charm on his scar before coming out; normally he didn't bother because he tended to go out at night.

Before he'd died Dumbledore had removed the trace from his wand so that he could practise during holidays. At the time he had thought it a bit early seeing as the holidays were a month off, but now he realised it was almost as it Dumbledore had expected to die. Not wanting to dwell, Harry pulled himself back to reality and paid attention to what was happening.

Lee gave him a tracksuit to borrow and introduced the other guys as they came back onto the court, then he lead them through a rough work out of ball skills, agility and fitness. Harry easily kept up with the general exercises, but he was bit behind on the ball skills, although he wasn't bad, even if he did say so himself. At the end Harry felt elated and quite pleased with himself.

Afterwards Coach came over with a girl, who hadn't been there last time Harry looked. Lee immediately started taking to the girl and Coach took Harry's attention.

"We'll make a basketball player of you yet Harry."

"Thanks for letting me join in." Harry couldn't help allowing his eyes to travel to the girl by Coach's side. She was only just over five foot, with dark, luscious brown hair and sky-blue eyes.

As if noticing Harry's gaze she turned away from her Lee and said, "Hi, I'm Amy. Lee's sister." She nodded towards Lee, who grinned.

"Hi" Harry smiled at her.

"Didn't you used to go to the local primary school?"

"Err…yeah I did. Do I know you?"

"Probably not, I was in the year above you. I just know that you got on the school roof and turned your teacher's hair blue."

Lee and Coach laughed, Harry blushed a bit.

"I couldn't have turned her hair blue." He muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Amy giggled, Harry found her giggle quite attractive and it sparked his interest in her even more, "Didn't you also have a scar on your forehead?" She asked to his dismay.

"Yeah, my friend's Mum is a doctor of some sort specialising in scars, she got rid of it for me when I was thirteen." Harry quickly made up the lie and stored it away in his brain so he could be sure he told everyone the same thing.

"Why don't you come to the pub with the rest of us?" Coach asked, "Maybe we can see about you joining in another training session."

"Sure, where are you going?"

"'The Unicorn', Josh's Dad owns it. Shall we meet at eight?"

"Okay, I'll be there."

With shouts of "See you" and "S'later" from the team, Harry walked back to number four Privet drive in a much better mood. Maybe this summer wouldn't be as bad after all.

When he got in Mrs. Dursley told him to go upstairs and keep absolutely quiet because Dudley had friends round. This suited Harry perfectly, he should probably write to Hermione after his shower, he had promised to do so as soon as he got home but he couldn't find the energy last night.

* * *

At quarter to eight, Harry was still contemplating on what to wear. Would Amy be there? He shook his head; he was being silly; she probably had a boyfriend.

Eventually he decided on his newest jeans and a top Hermione had bought him for Christmas. He looked around for his jacket before remembering he must have left it on court along with his jeans. Grabbing the borrowed tracksuit, he crept out of his bedroom and managed to sneak out of the house without disturbing the Dursley's.

Harry arrived at the pub at five past eight, when he walked in he spotted Lee straight away, he was at the bar ordering a large amount of drinks.

"Hey." Harry said as he walked up to him.

"Oh, hi Harry. Amy was worrying that you weren't going to turn up."

"I'm only five minutes late!" Harry schooled his features so he look slightly annoyed, but inside he was cheering and his heart beat quickened as though he'd just run a mile.

"Mmm. What you drinking?"

"Errr…I'll try the local beer, my uncle says it's the best"

"Good choice." The barmaid said winking at Harry. Harry smiled back then turned to Lee.

"Where you sitting?"

Lee pointed to the next room, "In there, the teams got the whole room."

Harry picked up a few glasses and weaved his way through the closely packed crowd, as soon as he entered the team's room Josh and Mick relieved him of his load.

When he was free of all drinks apart from his, he spotted Amy, who smiled encouragingly and patted the empty seat next to her.

"Hi." He said sitting down.

"Hi." It could've been Harry's imagination, but he could have sworn that she shuffled closer to him. "I forgot to bring you jacket and jeans so I'll bring to the next training session."

"That's OK."

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the evening, he got on well with Amy as well as the team and he felt like he truly belonged there.

By midnight, most had left and there were only five of them so they moved into the main bar. At one, Coach arrived and stayed for an hour before insisting they all go home to bed. Harry had promised to go to some other training sessions and was summing up the courage to ask Amy out.

As they left the pub, he pulled Amy aside.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Errrm…" Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously, "I was wondering whether you would like to go out with me some time."

"I'd like that very much." She smiled and her eyes glittered in the moonlight.

Harry smiled, "Do you know what's on at the cinema?"

"No, but I can look on the internet tomorrow. Do you have a mobile?"

"Not yet. I'm going to get one when I get chance to go into town."

"OK, I'll talk to you at training on Monday."

Harry went home feeling light as a feather and extremely pleased with himself. By the time he entered his room he was feeling a bit dizzy, disorientated and light-headed so passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

For once, his dreams weren't plagued with unpleasant, inhuman screams or Voldemort killing everyone. He enjoyed a good nights rest and imagined what he could say to Amy on Monday. Maybe she'd go shopping with him, he'd be hopeless on his own and he did need some new clothes.

**Authors Note: **

Well what did you think?

Please Review!


	3. Inheritance

**Chapter Three – Inheritance **

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.

Harry knew he needed to go to Diagon Alley to sort out his bank account. Hermione had said that he should know just how much money his parents left him so he knew how much he could spend without getting into debt. She was right, as per usual.

So the day after he had met Amy and Lee, he caught the bus to the train station, then a train into London. Standing at Kings Cross station Harry realised that he had no idea where to go from here, but if he apparated from here, then the ministry wouldn't know it was him, would they? He hadn't wanted to do it from the town near the Dursleys just in case.

Harry wondered over to some nearby toilets, which smelt like rotting sick and had obscene statements scrawled all over the walls. Only one of the toilets still had a door attached so Harry stepped inside cautiously, then carefully closed the door and apparated outside the Leaky Cauldron with a quiet crack.

As he walked through the pub, everyone stopped talking and he could feel eyes on him, staring holes into the back of his head. When he exited the smoky bar, he heard conversation spark up back inside. Shaking his head at the reaction he got out of people, just by being in the room with them. Still shaking his head, he tapped the wall and walked into the heaving street. Next time he'd have to remember to change his appearance slightly, it wouldn't do to have Voldemort attacking the alley just because he'd been there the day before.

Harry felt the urge to wonder round the shops, but stopped himself, he'd get his money situation sorted out first. He could imagine Hermione's voice telling him off for avoiding important issues.

Goblins milled around in the great hall, unsure of where to go he went up to a goblin that didn't seem as busy as the rest.

"Excuse me"

"Yes" the goblin replied curtly.

"I was wondering if I could view my current holdings."

"If you would follow me please, Mr. Potter."

The goblin suddenly sped off to the left and Harry had to quicken to keep up. How did such a short creature move that fast? The goblin led Harry through a nondescript door hidden in the panelling and down a decorated corridor into a small, rather boring room.

"Do you have your key Mr. Potter?"

"Yes." Harry got his key out of his pocket and passed it to the uncommunicative goblin to check.

"Very well, wait here if you will Mr. Potter."

Sighing at the unpleasant nature of the goblin Harry took in his surroundings. He was in what looked like a dentists waiting room, all that was missing was the out of date magazines, and the smell.

It wasn't long before a different, seemingly friendlier, goblin entered by another concealed door to Harry's right.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Grimplack."

"Good morning Grimplack." Harry shook the goblin's hand.

"Follow me Mr. Potter, we have your details through here." Grimplack said in a serious business tone, bordering on respect.

Harry followed the goblin through a slightly grubby series of corridors before they came to what looked like a meeting room. On the massive, oval cherry wood table in the middle of the room was a pile of papers and five boxes.

"If you would please take a seat Mr. Potter. I will explain you current wealth."

"Now then," Grimplack began when Harry had sat down. "Here is the balance of your bank account that your parents left you."

Harry looked at the piece of parchment that Grimplack had given him. He couldn't hold in his gasp of surprise, he hadn't thought he was that rich.

"How much is this in Muggle money?"

"Around £3million"

Harry raised his eyebrow before turning his attention to the next piece of parchment that Grimplack was holding.

"As well as that, you have the content of the Perzais's account, which has built up considerably over the years as your parents or grandparents never touched it."

"Perzais?" Harry took the parchment and again he was surprised.

"Yes, they are an old family distantly related to the Potters but unfortunately the line ran out. Along with the money you have inherited these."

Harry scanned the list.

Country house and a working farm in east Devon.

Country estate in Norfolk.

'Terline Island' off the coast of Scotland (hidden from Muggles)

Villa in Venice, Italy.

Coastal Villa in Greece.

Potter seat in Wizengamot court.

Perzais seat in Wizengamot court.

The services of 100 house elves altogether, which are spread over the separate houses.

"I can't own all of this." Harry said after he'd recovered from his initial shock.

"You do. You are a very rich man Mr. Potter. The few remaining old families are rich because several lines have run out during the years and money has been redirected to more distant threads of the family."

Harry sat back and ran his hands through his hair, "Why didn't I know of all this before?"

"I'm afraid I can't say, you should've known but I believe Dumbledore prevented you from being told when you joined the wizarding world because you were deemed too young. Luckily," Grimplack went on, "Your parents kept the farm running and all the estates and houses are continuously looked after by house elves. I shall give you the names of the head house elves in each house so you can decide what to do. The farm has a separate account, the details are here. It is currently being looked after and run by a wizarding family but is a Muggle farm."

"Ok. And these boxes?" Harry asked, almost scared to know the answer.

"These contain personal items belonging to your parents; they were retrieved from the house."

"Thanks." Harry heard his voice catch, his parents things. Why had no one told him, they all knew how important it was to him? If Grimplack detected any change in Harry's voice, he didn't mention it. "Is there any way you can arrange for the paperwork and boxes to be delivered to number four Private Drive?" Harry continued, pulling himself together.

"I'll get right on that. Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Potter?"

"Yes please. Is it possible to have a separate account here for Muggle money?"

"Yes. We can give you a debit card that you can use in Muggle shops."

"Just out of curiosity, how much altogether is the estates, seats and money?"

"£20million, which is about 30million Galleons. It rises all the time because of interest and the farms profits."

"Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that."

"No worries Mr. Potter. If you can come with me I will set up a Muggle account for you."

Two hours later Harry went back to the leaky Cauldron for lunch before returning to Diagon Alley to get some books, owl treats and to just wonder around, contemplating on his newfound wealth.

Now he knew how much money he had, he didn't know what to do with it.

He decided to set some aside in a separate account as a sort of pension. Also, he planned on checking out the farm and his other estates. This was turning out to be a very interesting summer indeed.

Making a mental note to thank Hermione profusely, Harry made his way back to the Dursley's. Even the thought of strenuous chores couldn't deter his mood now.

**Authors note:**

Sorry, there's no Amy in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Please review.

Pretty please with cherries and chocolate sprinkles…


	4. Shopping

**Chapter Four – Shopping**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

Unfortunately, the next two days Harry had to stay indoors and amuse himself, in a way which wouldn't disturb the Dursley's. A feat Harry discovered was virtually impossible, he only sat down on his stool, which squeaked a little and Mr. Dursley immediately banged on the door like a mad man, insisting that Harry "Stop making a nuisance of himself."

As the Dursley's stayed in, Harry had to do all his chores by hand, which he felt was good in a way because it gave him something to do. However, by noon on the second day he was starting to wonder if he'd dreamed about Amy. He'd finished all his chores and was contemplating on starting on tomorrows, when the doorbell rang. Less than a minute later Mr. Dursley was shouting, "Hey boy. Get down here now!"

Harry trudged down the stairs wondering what he'd done now; however, to his surprise standing just outside the door was Amy and Lee.

"These freak friends of yours want to speak to you" Mr. Dursley sneered.

Amy flinched at the obvious spite in Mr. Dursley's voice, Lee just looked angry that Harry ignored it.

"Errr, Uncle this is Lee and Amy they go to the local comprehensive." Harry said pointedly.

"So they're not one of…they don't go to your school?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come into town with us." Amy said, keeping one wary eye on Mr. Dursley and stepping forward bravely.

Harry was glad for an excuse to get out of the house, "I'll come. I've finished everything for today."

Mr. Dursley scowled but walked away, "Don't hurry back" he called over his shoulder.

Harry put his trainers on, grabbed his wallet and followed Lee and Amy down the road. "How did you know where I live?"

"Easy, we asked around and old Miss. Figg told us." Amy sidled closer to Harry and, hesitantly took his hand in hers.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Lee suddenly burst out, exasperation spread across his face.

Harry shrugged negligently, "I'm used to it and it makes him easier to live with." Amy's small hand was a comfort and he felt too pleased to let his uncle's attitude ruin the moment.

"Ummf." Lee kicked some loose gravel on the pavement, "Can't you do something about it?"

"I need somewhere to go in the summer. And anyway, it's better this summer, as long as I do my chores I can go out whenever I like."

Amy placed her unoccupied hand on Lee's shoulder, "Leave it."

Lee sighed. "Sorry"

They'd just got to the bus stop when the bus pulled up.

"That was lucky." Amy said as they took their seats.

Lee began talking on his mobile so Harry had Amy all to himself.

A few minutes later Lee lent over the back of their seats, "I've agreed to meet some friends in town, you can come or go on your own."

Harry and Amy exchanged looks, "I don't mind, I've a little to do but it won't take all afternoon." Harry said.

"I'll go with Harry then we can meet you at the bus stop or the café."

Lee nodded and leant back in his seat thinking that Harry would be good for Amy, she needed to forget the other bastard and Harry seemed like a nice guy, even if his relatives were right bullies. He'd heard rumours about Dudley and felt that he needed taking down a few pegs. How could he do that without making life harder for Harry?

Whilst Lee sat back in his seat and started forming a plan, Harry and Amy got to know each other a bit better. By the time they got into town, they knew each others favourite, colour, food and hobbies. As well as other trivial stuff, they had plenty of time to discover other aspects of each others personalities later.

Lee went off to meet his friends and Amy took Harry to what she said was the "Best shop in town."

As they entered the brightly lit building Harry felt his confidence shrinking fast, how could he find something in here? It was full of all sorts of clothes. As Amy led the way to the mens part Harry tried to hide his reluctance but failed as he let out a groan.

"Come on! Shopping's not that bad." Amy chided, her previous shyness forgotten.

"Isn't there a smaller shop, somewhere where it's easier to find things?" Harry asked, looking around him, completely lost.

"Don't worry, I'll help. What do you need?" She tugged on his hand, encouraging him.

"Errrm. Jeans, tops, shoes, tracksuit and trainers and a couple of jumpers maybe."

Amy nodded and immediately dragged him in the direction she felt he needed to go. "Jeans and tops first, then we'll go for the shoes and jumpers if we have time. We'll have to go somewhere else for good quality sports clothing."

"Oh God." Harry complained. "I don't have to get it all today; you have to have a look round as well."

"I don't have any money, and I love choosing other peoples outfits."

"I'll buy you something if you want." Harry offered, he hated attention.

"Stop trying to get out of it, I thought you needed this stuff."

"I do, but…"

"No buts." Amy interrupted him, "These look nice and these." She said, pointing jeans out to Harry. "What size are you?"

"Well, the top which Hermione bought me is an extra large, but I've got jeans at a large."

"Try these on." Amy ordered, pushing him in the direction of the changing rooms.

Harry sighed and let himself be ordered about, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he quite enjoyed the guidance and bossiness.

Harry tried on about seven pairs of jeans and finally decided on four of them. Then they moved onto tops.

"Now, your tops need to go with your jeans." Amy scanned the rails of different styles of shirts, "Do you want; casual, posh and buisnessy, smart or what?"

Harry looked over the collection of t-shirts, "Maybe one or two smart and the rest casual. Preferably t-shirts I think."

"Ok, green will match your eyes." Amy said, blushing slightly, which made Harry smile and he hooked his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head, "I'll do as I'm told." He said, winking at her in the mirror.

By two o'clock, they were laden down with bags full of Harry's clothes and a couple of tops Amy had liked and Harry insisted on paying for along with his own. "Why don't we take a break and meet Lee." Harry suggested, practically begging for a rest.

"Ok. I won't be much help in the sport bit anyway; you could ask Lee's advice about that."

They wondered around, looking into café windows but they couldn't see Lee. So they went into a small café across from the main sports shops.

As soon as Amy entered a motherly women swept upon them, gently rebuking Amy for not visiting for so long. Her kindly attitude reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, as she led them to a table near the till.

"What will it be my dears?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate and some carrot cake." Amy said.

"A black coffee and a chocolate brownie please." Harry said, viewing the numerous delights on display.

"You come here often?" Harry asked once they were sitting down.

"Yeah, I love Maggie and everything's homemade."

"Looks delicious, I hadn't realised how hungry I was."

Half an hour later Harry and Amy emerged from the café, fully satisfied, when they saw Lee and a couple of his mates.

"Hey, you two. Where'd you go?" Lee asked, then he noticed the amount of bags, "I thought you said you only had a little to get."

"I wasn't going to get all of it today, but I was forced to." Harry answered, glancing at Amy.

"That's not fair! You enjoyed yourself really." Amy poked Harry in the ribs until he agreed.

"Yes, yes. Ok, cut it out." They both laughed.

Shaking his head Lee introduced his friends to Harry, who were looking at him with a slight bit of jealousy and curiosity. "Harry, Greg and Jay. Guys this is Harry, he goes to a boarding school in Scotland."

"Hi." They greeted each other.

"Where you going now?" Lee asked.

"I need some proper tracksuits and trainers if I'm going to join you and the team again."

"Cool, mind if we come with?"

"No."

Harry followed Lee into a small shop, hidden in amongst the massive department stores which had taken over. A tall, athletically built man came out and greeted Lee with enthusiasm, asking about matches and how the team was.

"Bob, this is Harry. He's sort of joining the team on a part time bases and needs the right kit."

"Right oh."

Bob led Harry to the back to try on things. Amy soon got bored waiting outside on her own and wondered through to find Harry in just his boxers.

"Oops!" She said, blushing and retreating quickly, followed by the lads' laughter.

When Harry emerged, he grinned and winked at Amy, causing her to blush delightfully again. "Do you know where the nearest phone shop is?"

"Yeah. This way." she grabbed his hand again as the group left the shop.

"What sort of phone are you after?" the shop assistant asked Harry.

"Pay as you go." Harry glanced at the phones until he spotted a couple that looked right. In the end, he decided on a sleek black Sony Ericsson on orange as they had a good deal with free texts if he topped up twenty quid.

Ten minutes later, he left the shop with yet another bag and headed towards the bus stop. Amy wrote her number on his hand so he could text her later as they waited.

It wasn't until nearly seven o'clock that Harry eventually got back to the Dursley's, as he had joined Greg, Lee, Amy and Jay at the park for a while. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to creep up stairs with his bags because of the amount of rustling.

"What's that you got there boy?" Mr. Dursley growled at him.

"Clothes." Harry stated, not stopping on his way upstairs.

"Where did you get the money?"

"My bank." Harry said, as though it was obvious, he barley stopped himself from adding 'duh!'

Harry shut himself in his room and ignored Mr. Dursley's ranting downstairs, nothing could ruin his mood now.

He had a couple of letters waiting to be replied to, so he set about describing his day to Hermione and Sirius, adding invitations to visit sometime. Also, he gave Hermione his mobile number just in case, he wasn't sure if she had one or not. After Hedwig had left, he threw himself onto his bed and began sorting through some of the letters he'd found amongst his parents things.

* * *

**Autors Note  
**

At the moment I seen to be writing this story for WhiteElfElder alone. Anybody else out there?

I would appreciate it if you let me know and reviewed, it would spur me on the finish this story. I am currently up to chapter 14 but need motivation to figure out exactly how to end it.

Review please :D


	5. Letters

**Chapter Five – Letters**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Sob. Sob.

_Prongs_

_I'm glad to hear that little Harry has recovered from his trip down the stairs; you really need to watch that little monster. Sorry to hear that you got into trouble with Lilykins after Harry knocked over a vase playing on his broomstick. NOT!_

_Oh, and don't listen to Moony, I did not. I repeat, I did not paint his house pink, and put a permanent charm on it. Ok, well it was my idea, but I didn't actually do the painting. I got a house elf to do it._

_How is your darling Lilykins? Tell her and Harry that I said hi. I'll visit ASAP._

_Padfoot_

* * *

_Prongs, Lily and Harry_

_Do you know what he's done?_

_Do you?_

_No, he's only gone and painted my house pink!_

_Pink!_

_And I can't get rid of it. Now stop smirking and ask Lily to help me._

_Moony_

* * *

_My darling Lilykins_

_I should be back middle of next week. Dumbledore's really happy about what we've done; I'll explain more when I see you._

_Moony says to tell you that he's figured out how to change the colour of his house back, only he won't tell me in case I tell Padfoot and make sure it doesn't work. As if, I'd do that!_

_Anyway, how are you and Harry? Has he broken anything else yet?_

_Love you loads and loads forever and ever._

_Your most adoring adorable husband_

_Prongs xxx_

* * *

Harry sat reading through the mountain of letters, trying to put them in order so they made sense. It was a shame that there weren't many written by his parents. Maybe he could ask Sirius.

Most of the letters were about trivial stuff, but it didn't matter. They were echoes of what were and what could have been.

Flicking through the other papers which were scattered around at the bottom of the box, Harry spotted a brown envelope. Being very cautious, he eased it out and peered inside. It was a small hand-held mirror. How strange. There was a note with it.

_Prongs_

_Look what I've found. Mirrors!_

_I know what your thinking, I'm not mad and I'm not gay._

_They're two-way mirrors, say my name in it and I can talk to you with the other one. Cool eh?_

_Padfoot_

Harry stared into the mirror, would Sirius still have the other one?

"Sirius." Harry uttered hesitantly.

The mirror lit up and Harry could just make out what looked like a wall hanging. At least it worked, he could ask Sirius were the other one was later.

Sighing Harry sat back on his heels and surveyed the mess.

What now?

After a moments hesitation Harry made his mind up.

"Dobby"

Dobby appeared with a crack, "What can Dobby do for Mr. Harry Potter?"

"I was wondering if you could take me somewhere."

"Of course, Dobby would be delighted to sir."

"Godrics Hollow, it's about time I visited my parents." Harry's voice sounded distant and his eyes misted over.

"Hold on tight Mr. Potter sir, Dobby will take you."

Dobby grabbed Harry's arm and transported them to the graveyard gate.

"Dobby will leave Mr. Potter alone now; he will find them in the protection of the tree." With that, Dobby disappeared.

How was Harry meant to know which tree?

This was made clear when he stepped through the gate. It was eerie. Quiet yet Harry could've sworn that there was something whistling. The wind?

There was only one tree, it stood proud in the centre of the graveyard, surveying those it protected. As Harry approached, it moved slightly and Harry thought he heard it sigh. Pain? Relief? What did it matter, it was a tree, Harry told himself.

Harry shuffled closer; he wasn't scared, just cautious. The tree roots parted restlessly as though they'd been stuck in the same position for too long, a gravestone appeared. Harry knelt down in the mossy earth and brushed the dead leaves off the cold black stone. The words shone as though they had been painted only yesterday.

James potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981

Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death

Harry bent his head; tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mum, Dad." He proceeded to tell them everything that had happened to him, finding out he was wizard, his adventures at school, Cho, Amy, everything. Sometimes he cried, sometimes he laughed and sometimes he was silent. When he'd finished, he just sat there and stared at the writing. His vision blurred as he let the tears he'd been holding back too long run free.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he pushed himself to a standing position and dug his hands deep into his pockets. "I love you. I'll be back soon. Promise."

With one last longing look, he composed himself and headed back to the gate to call Dobby.

The next day he replied to Amy's many texts. He hadn't felt like it last night.

Hey, sorry about last night. xxx

Where were you? I rung the house but they said you'd gone out. xxx

Sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing. Can I meet you at the park? Love H x

Ok, see you in five. A xx

"Well?" Amy looked at him expectantly as he sat down on the swing next to her.

"I…I went to see my parents grave." Harry struggled to stay collected.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Amy got up and wrapped her arms around him.

Harry leant back into her embrace, "I'd never been before."

"Sorry." She whispered, gently rocking him.

Harry shook his head, "Don't…" a lump formed in Harry's throat and he couldn't continue. However, Amy understood and hugged him tighter.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Harry spoke again. "Did you find out what was on at the cinema?"

"Yeah," Amy drew away slightly and held out her hand, "Let's go for a walk." Harry stood up and they walked arm in arm over to the woods. "Which do you prefer, romance or adventure."

"I don't mind, it depends I suppose."

"Well, there's this horror one on, then one with vampires in and a romantic comedy that's meant to be quite good."

"Do you want to see the romance one?" Harry asked.

"I don't mind." Amy said innocently.

Harry laughed, "We'll see that one then."

"If you're sure." Amy muttered, embarrassed that he'd seen through her.

"When shall we go?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I can do that. But I'll have to go back after lunch and do my chores."

"Ok."

They stopped by a small waterfall, flowing into a stream and sat on the grass. Harry wrapped his arms around Amy and drew her close, he leant his head on hers, "I could stay here forever."

"Mmm. Me too." Amy replied sleepily.

Harry smiled into her hair, she smelt like jasmine. Her eyes were closed so Harry watched her for a bit before she sat up, "It's annoying when you watch me."

"Sorry." Harry blushed, realising he'd been caught.

Amy moved forwards and kissed him gently. After a few minutes of Amy running her hands up and down his back, Harry moaned and lay back on the grass, Amy on top of him. His hands on her waist, and slowly, leisurely moving upwards. He never wanted this to end.

Then, "Harry!" Screeched a scandalised voice.

Taken by surprise Amy and Harry shot up blushing, looking around for the voice. It was Hermione, who also looked a bit flushed, and Ron, who was quietly laughing behind her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

""You said we could visit, so here we are. Sirius, Remus and the rest will be here tomorrow."

Harry and Amy stood up and brushed the grass off themselves and Amy straitened her crumpled clothes. "This is Amy. Amy, this is Hermione and Ron."

"Hi." Amy smiled shyly at them. Hermione smiled and Ron swept his eyes over her petite body.

"Hi."

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Sure, where we going?"

"Dunno." Harry turned to Amy.

"How about that café by the basketball courts?"

The four of them chattered about their holidays so far as they got their lunch and sat down.

"So," Hermione said as she regarded Ron disgustedly, who was wolfing down food in his usual manner, "You said something about basketball?"

"Yeah, Lee, Amy's brother, said I could play in one of their matches."

"Cool, I didn't know you could play."

"Neither did I." Harry admitted.

"Did you say that the rest of you friends are coming here tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you all wanna come to Greg's party?"

"What party?"

"Well, Greg lives in this massive house and it has a proper pool, so he's holding a pool party tomorrow."

"I suppose we could come if it's no bother." Hermione agreed.

"Great, I'll text him."

"Will adults be able to come?" Harry asked.

"Well, his parents and their friends usually go. Why? Scared of a piss-up." She teased.

"No," Harry said poking her in the ribs and making her squeal, "Sirius and Remus are adults."

"That's debatable." Hermione muttered much to Harry and Ron's amusement.

* * *

At five the next day, Harry set off to Greg's. He told everyone that he'd see them there. He didn't want Mr. Dursley going mad.

As he walked up to the door, he could hear music playing and excited chatter floating on the wind. Thinking that no one would hear the doorbell he just walked through and joined the group by the pool.

"Harry! Good to see you mate. Those Muggles treating you well."

"Padfoot, not so loud." Remus berated, checking no one heard.

"They're fine." Harry looked around.

"If you're looking for your girl, she's sunbathing with Hermione and Ginny over there."

Harry blushed, "Thanks" He mumbled.

As he made his way through the crowd, he told himself to try to not make a fool of himself just because Amy was half-naked. She was wearing a light blue bikini which left nothing to the imagination and Harry was having trouble breathing when he was several feet away.

"Hey" He said as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Harry, you're blocking my sun." Hermione complained.

Harry moved out of the way and Amy sat up to welcome him with a kiss. "Hi."

Grinning Harry moved in for another kiss, but Amy pulled away. "Not until you take you top off and get us all a drink."

"Hey!" Harry pouted.

"Off you go." She shooed him with her hands, sulkily Harry got up and went to find drinks.

When Harry arrived back with drinks, he nuzzled Amy's neck. "Top. This is a pool party, you're not meant to be fully dressed." She ordered.

Sighing Harry stripped until he was only in his swimming shorts, "Better?"

Amy stared at his chest, her previous confidence vanished.

"What?" Harry kissed her.

Then he turned to Ginny and Hermione to find them staring at him as well.

"What?"

"Nothing." Hermione said turning away.

"It's just that you've changed."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have, better clothes, be…better body." Ginny flushed at the last bit.

"Amy chose the clothes." He said, not wanting to embarrass himself by commenting on Ginny's last remark.

Luckily, he was saved by Lee, "Hi, I'm the basketball captain." He introduced himself to Ginny. "And Amy's brother."

"Hi." Ginny replied shyly. "I'm Ginny. And Ron's sister."

"Anyone going for a swim?" Lee asked.

Harry shrugged, but suddenly he found himself floundering on the edge of the pool as Amy pushed him in. He hit the water with a splash. "Hey, I'll get you for that."

Harry grabbed one of Amy's legs and tugged her into the pool with him. She giggled and grasped Harry's arms to stop herself going under.

Amongst the laughter of their friends they realised how close they were, this was emphasised with the lack of clothes. Harry kissed her long and hard until Lee decided that they were going too far and splashed them both by dive-bombing in, with a loud shout. "Yah!"

**Authors note:**

Review. Review. Review

Please tell me what you think. :D


	6. Attack

**Chapter Six – Attack**

**Disclaimer:** - said it a million times, do you really need to hear it again?

It was two weeks into the holiday and Harry couldn't remember being happier, Amy brightened up his day every time he saw her and he'd shot the winning hoop in basketball the other day. Why couldn't every summer be like this? God, it was nice to be normal for once; even if it wouldn't last.

Lying on his bed, his head resting on his arm, staring up at the ceiling Harry relaxed after his morning run, he felt he disserved a rest before starting on his chores. He had the whole day to himself as Amy had gone to a friend's birthday sleepover the night before and Lee had gone to a late night concert down in London.

"Actually," Harry said to the ceiling, getting up. He went over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room and began to rummage inside. Where did he put it? Ah yes, there it is. In triumph, he emerged with a big black folder in his hand, setting it down on the floor he flicked through until he came to a piece of official parchment. On it was the names of all the house elves in charge of his properties.

Country house and a working farm in east Devon. Run by Mrs and Mr Thornton.

Country estate in Norfolk. House-elf, Yotey

'Terline Island' off the coast of Scotland. Uninhabited.

Villa in Venice, Italy. House-elf, Trey.

Coastal Villa in Greece. House-elf, Moll.

"Yotey, Trey, Moll." Harry announced to the empty room.

Immediately three house elves appeared with sharp cracks, "Mr. Potter, sir." They said in unison.

"Errr. Hi." Harry started, "Sorry, but who is who?"

"I'm Yotey" piped up the smallest house-elf; she had enormous blue eyes and ears which were wriggling in excitement.

"Moll." Another said, she was browner than the other two and her eyes smaller.

"Trey." Squeaked the final house-elf.

"May Moll say, that it is a pleasure to eventually meet the great Harry Potter?" all three house-elves where almost jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

"Yotey agrees with Moll. It is a great pleasure sir."

"Trey is honoured too sir."

Harry was taken aback by their praise and sat down on his bed. "Errr, yeah. Well, I only just found out about my properties, so I want you to tell me about them. Trey, you go first."

"Trey would be delighted sir. The villa has three double bedrooms and one single. A small library, a dining room seating 8, a fair sized sitting room, a kitchen and two study's."

"And the outside? Surrounding area?"

"The front of the building faces a canal; it has its own boat park big enough for two medium size boats. The market is five minutes walk away and you get to the wizarding village through a jewellery shop on the corner of the market. It also has a vegetable garden and a decorative garden on flat roofs."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, I'll want to visit for myself sometime this summer." He dismissed Trey and turned to Moll. "Go on."

"It's quite modest, has a small kitchen, one sitting room, two double bedrooms and one single, a dining room with enough room for guests. No garden but it's right on the coast. It takes 15 minutes in a car to get to the Muggle shops and you have to Floo or apparate to the Wizarding market."

"Right, I'll want to visit you too but that's all for now."

Moll vanished with a crack and the remaining elf waited for Harry's signal to continue.

"The estate is quite big, it has bedrooms all over, but there are only four habitable, a reception room leading into a sitting room. A dining room, a ball room several study's." The elf was frowning, making sure he didn't miss anything out.

"Ok, I'll have to see for myself, but the rest of the estate?"

"Stables, but no horses and 320 acres of land, which is ½ square mile. 100 acres of that are gardens."

Harry let out a long low whistle, causing elf to look at him worriedly.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was that much. That'll be all for now thank you."

With that the elf disapperated, leaving Harry to mull over what they had all just told him.

Then there was the farm, he should probably go and see that too. Harry rummaged around in his bedroom, he was sure he had some Muggle paper somewhere. After fifteen minutes, he has only found a scrap which wouldn't be suitable for writing a letter to the farm. Sighing Harry opened his door and peered up and down the landing, he could hear the TV on downstairs and Mrs. Dursley was on the phone in the kitchen.

He stood there for a while listening to the family, Dudley kept turning the volume up so Mrs. Dursley had to gossip louder, so Dudley had to turn the volume up again. It was a vicious circle that Harry had got used over the years, it was ages until he realised not all families were like that.

Slowly, cautiously he tiptoed into the main bedroom, it was as freakishly neat as the rest of the house; nothing was on display, not even a hairbrush. Suddenly remembering he was wizard Harry stood in the middle of the room his wand on his palm and whispered, "point me writing paper". The wand spun and pointed to one of the draws under the bed. Harry opened the draw and found what he was looking for. Mrs. Dursley's writing paper.

One set had a floral pattern printed all over it, Harry found it quite hideous so he pulled a face and chose the plain cream one instead. He padded back to his room and realised he didn't have a biro either. Why did they have to be Muggles?

"Oh well. It looks like a fountain pen." Harry muttered to himself as he picked up his battered quill. "I really need to remember to get another one of these."

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Thornton_

_ I am writing to request a visit and a tour of the Farm, I have recently been informed that I've inherited the Farm off my family and wish to see it. If possible, I would prefer to visit sometime this summer as school starts again in September._

Harry paused, his quill poised above the paper.

_From what I have been told, I understand that you have done a delightful job in running the Farm for a long time and I will love to see what sort of things you have been doing. Please write back as soon as possible with a date, I would also appreciate some directions as I am not used to the area. _

_Yours sincerely _

_H. J. Potter__

_Harry James Potter_

Harry read over the letter, it wasn't perfect but it would do. He'd get Hedwig to deliver when she returned from hunting. What time was it?

One o'clock. Looking at the time made Harry's stomach grumble so he went downstairs to find something to eat.

Mrs. Dursley was still on the phone and she glared at him when walked in. Harry just ignored her and made himself a sandwich. He could feel her scrutinising gaze watching him like a hawk, checking he didn't make a mess or take too much from the cupboards, it used to make him feel intimidated but now he was just annoyed. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket Harry escaped from the stuffy kitchen and returned to his bedroom. It was Amy.

_Hi_

_Da film woz gr8._

_You shuld c it. Amy Xxx_

_Hey you._

_I will if u come wit me... _

_H xxx_

_Mmm… Last tym w wnt cinema w ddnt c much o da film. X_

_And? X_

Amy laughed at that and she thought back to their last cinema date. It was a good romance/comedy that she'd wanted to see for ages. They watched the first half an hour but Harry had distracted her by running his hand up and down her upper leg and kissing her neck. As first she had pushed him away, saying she wanted to watch the film but less than five minutes later his hand would start to wonder again so she turned round and kissed him full on the mouth, hoping to stun him into stopping. But unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, it had the opposite effect and they didn't see much of the rest.

_Amy? X_

_Sorry, woz distracted. Xx_

_Yeah, u get distractd easily. * Suggestive wink * Xxx_

_Shut up. Wuu2?_

_Not much, wot tym u getin bak? H x_

_Ahh. Do u mis me? Duno, 5/6ish._

_Can w meet up l8r? Of course I mis u. x _

_Lol. Mis u 2. G2g. I'l txt wen im bak. Xxx_

_Kk. Love you. Xxx_

Harry smiled and attacked his lunch, flirting made him hungry.

* * *

Later that day Harry had finished his chores and the Dursleys told him to get from under their feet. Harry was determined to keep his good mood so he went out, with strict instructions not to come back until the next morning because they had important guests coming round. As he walked past the park he could have sworn that someone was following him.

It was probably an order member.

Harry pretended not to notice and carried on walking, his hand placed firmly on his wand.

Now he was certain that he was being followed by more than one person, he could see them swishing through the trees, black cloaks darkening the gaps between trees before disappearing again.

They weren't from the Order.

Harry palms started to get sweaty as the swishing got closer and more defined; there were more of them now, flittering through the trees like bats. It was too late to turn back so Harry led them away from the houses, he didn't want Muggles getting in the way if a fight did break out. His clammy hand gripped his wand tightly.

Harry tensed, almost as though he knew they were going to attack. A signal must have gone round as they all jumped out in unison. Harry could see around ten dark shapes approaching him. There could be more hiding, at the moment they were all in front of him and Harry knew not to let them surround him. He'd be dead if he did.

As he pulled out his wand and faced the masks, Harry could hear his uneven heart beat and feel his pulse quickening. Ten wands pointed at him and in unison several curses were fired at him, instinctively Harry put up a strong shield, both physically and in his mind. Most of the curses deflected of his shield, those which didn't Harry was able to dodge.

Harry concentrated and managed to calm his panic slightly, where was the Order when you needed them?

Harry went on the defensive and blocked most of the spells, occasionally sending curses back at the Death Eaters, but not very often. He knew that they were playing with him at the moment and would soon take the attack to the next level and overpower him. Slowly they started to surround him; Harry noticed this and moved quickly to his right. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see the edge of the woods; if he could get there, he would have a better opportunity of hiding from the more dangerous spells and possibly loose the attackers altogether. He hoped.

Harry stumbled backwards as a violent attack was made on his mental barriers; he strengthened them as much as possible. Getting desperate, he did the only thing he could think of; with one hand, he held a shield in front of him and pointed his wand at the ground.

The Death Eaters sensed that Harry's shield was weakening so they began to increase their attack. But then they felt the earth tremble below them, a couple of them hesitated and glanced around nervously. Harry summoned all of his power and a great white light shot out of his wand, straight into the tarmac.

The white light pooled at his feet, glittering invitingly. By this time, all the Death Eaters had stopped shooting spells at him and were dumbly staring. The pool spread, making its way towards the Death Eaters, it split into thin strands and created criss-crossing patterns over the road, rather like veins under taut skin. It flowed quickly to form silvery pools of light around all the Death Eaters. In triumph, Harry looked up and stared into the scared, shocked faces of his attackers.

Suddenly the trembles increased until the silvery white light burst out of the tarmac and engulfed the Death Eaters. Their masks were blown off and their hair stood on end as massive gusts of wind flew up from the ground. Great long cracks appeared in the road, splitting it into jagged jigsaw pieces. Seeing that his plan had worked, Harry sped away into the trees shooting several stunning spells over his shoulder as he went, leaving the Death Eaters to scream with frustration as they had to disparate.

By the time they had reappeared in the opposite field and rescued those who had been hit, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Breathing heavily, Harry scrambled over branches and roots, he knew he needed to rest, that spell had taken all his energy, but the Death Eaters would soon be after him. Where could he go? Not back to the Dursleys.

A sob escaped from him as he realised the enormity of his predicament. The Order. He needed the Order. God, he never thought he'd miss them following him around. Why weren't they there when he was attacked, had the Death Eaters killed his guard?

Millions of thoughts darted through Harry's head as he ran, after twenty minutes he paused, listening. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, keeping him upright and attentive. He couldn't hear anyone. Yet. Hoping that he really had lost them, Harry walked in a large semi-circle, planning on joining one of the paths leading to the park. As he did this, he called for Hedwig.

It wasn't long before the snowy white owl swooped over his head, "Hello girl, give this to the Order please." He tied a piece of parchment to Hedwig's leg, Sirius had given it to him so he could send for help if he needed it, Hedwig hooted and took off.

As he made his way through the trees, his phone vibrated.

_Hiya, Im home. Can I meet u da park? A x_

Harry hesitated, he needed to rest but he didn't want to let Amy down and maybe he could ask her if he could sleep there tonight.

_Ye, giv me 10mins. X_

Pocketing his phone, he continued walking for about two minutes until he realised that he didn't know what he looked like. He must be a right mess. Luckily, he found himself on the path by the stream, so he scrambled down the bank and peered at his reflection in the shimmering water. Waving his wand he got the worst off and straightened his clothes out.

Not bad, considering. Splashing cool, refreshing water over his face, he wondered if he should have waited for the Order before meeting Amy. Oh, well, they shouldn't have just left him.

Harry climbed back up the bank and slowly walked to the park, by the time he got there he was limping. _I really need to learn some more healing spells._ He thought. He made his way over to Amy, who was sat on the swings.

"Hey." He said as he came up behind her.

"Harry!" Amy squealed, "Don't do that! You made me jump."

"Sorry." Harry winced as he accidentally put too much weight on his injured foot.

"What you do?"

"Twisted my ankle when running."

Amy pulled a sympathetic face and stood up so she could hug him.

"How was the party?" Harry's voice was gruff from the pain. The results of the fight were only just setting in.

"It was great!" Amy said enthusiastically and she continued to tell him about it.

Harry was grateful that she hadn't noticed anything wrong with him; then again, they were in the shadows. He settled her on his lap and rested his head on her shoulders, delighting in her sweet smelling shampoo.

From the corner of his eye Harry spotted a figure, he tensed up again. Amy noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?" she prompted.

Harry kept his eye on the figure, which stepped into the light, it had bright pink hair. Tonks. Harry relaxed, "Actually there was something I wanted to ask you. Would it be possible for me to stay the night at yours?"

"What!" Amy almost jumped of his lap.

"Calm down, it's just that the Dursley's don't want me sleeping there tonight and I don't want to sleep in a bus shelter."

"Oh," Amy laughed at her overreaction, "I think that'd be fine, shall we go ask Dad?"

"Yeah, just make sure that he doesn't come to the same conclusion as you." Harry laughed, kissing her neck.

Amy laughed again as she led the way to her house. When they got there, they found Coach watching a basketball match.

Seeing Harry he said, "You should watch this, give you some tips."

Harry nodded absently.

"Dad. Can Harry stay the night?"

"What!" Coach leapt out of his chair, "He most certainly can not. You…"

"Dad" Amy had to scream to make him hear her. "You've got the wrong idea."

Harry looked at Amy as if to say, 'I said be careful.' Running his hands through his hair Harry tried to look the angry father in the eye, "It's just that the Dursley's said I couldn't sleep there tonight and…" he trailed off.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Coach looked slightly embarrassed by his outburst. "Why can't you sleep there?"

"Because they've got guests over." Seeing Amy's and her Dad's confused faces he elaborated, "Guests that don't know I exist."

"Why…" Amy began but Coach cut in as he saw that Harry was looking uncomfortable about it.

"Amy, why don't you go and put sheets on the bed in the spare room?"

Amy went and did so and Coach gestured for Harry to follow him into the kitchen. "Lee mentioned the other day that the people you live with weren't polite."

"No. They don't really want me living there."

"Can I ask why?"

Harry shrugged, "Mrs. Dursley is my mother's sister so she feel obliged to look after me but I think she fell out with my mother years ago so..."

"And your parents are dead?"

Harry nodded, "Died when I was little, in a car crash."

"I'm sorry." Coach mumbled, "Do you want a drink?"

"Please."

Coach passed him a beer from the fridge just as Amy reappeared. "All done. When's Lee getting back?"

"In the next hour or so."

"Come on Harry, I'll show you around."

Later on that night, Harry lay in the double bed, thinking over the attack. He'd been able to hide it from Amy, although he thought that Lee had his suspicions. But Lee most likely put it down to the Dursleys.

Just as Harry was dropping off to sleep, he heard a faint, tap tap, on the window. It was Hedwig. Harry let her in and squinted at the note in the bad light.

_Harry, where are you? What happened? Are you all right?_

_Write back ASAP._

_Sirius_

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm fine now, but there was a Death Eater attack._

_I'll tell you about it tomorrow, meet me at the park around eleven._

_I am at a friend's house for the night – the Dursley's have guests._

_Harry._

Harry sent the message back with Hedwig and was just closing the window when the door to the bedroom opened a crack. Harry spun round and jumped back into bed.

"Harry?" A soft voice whispered, "Harry, you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing." Amy walked over and slid into bed with him.

"Amy." Harry said hesitantly. He didn't really want her to go, but Lee and her Dad would kill him if they found her in his bed.

"Shh. I'll wake up before them anyway."

Harry smiled, how could he resist? Slowly he turned so she was snuggled into his chest. As they fell asleep, contentedly wrapped in each others arms, the Death Eaters which were sent to fetch Harry were being mercilessly punished by Voldemort and Sirius was cursing his godson for getting into trouble yet again.

Well?

What do you think? Please review. R.E.V.I.E.W! Lol.


	7. Talking

**Chapter Seven – Talking**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

"That boy will be the death of me." Sirius growled, pacing up and down the meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Calm down man." Mad-eye Moody barked.

"Yes, Harry will be fine." Mrs. Weasley sympathised, patting Sirius on the shoulder.

"Why does he have to say tomorrow, why not now?" Sirius raked a hand through his hair is frustration. "A Death Eater attack! Who was meant to be watching him?"

"Mundungus. Don't worry we'll be having words with him."

Sirius humphed and then sat down heavily, groaning. Who knew one boy could cause so much trouble?

"Get some rest dear." Mrs. Weasley said comfortingly, "You'll see him tomorrow."

Reluctantly Sirius agreed and made his way up stairs, all the way cursing his godson for being so inconsiderate.

In the morning, at Amy's house Harry was just waking up, he shifted and felt Amy sit up next to him. Blinking in the unwelcome light Harry opened his eyes and squinted up at her.

"Mornin" he grunted.

"Good morning to you to, grumpy." Amy replied nudging him gently in the ribs.

Sleepily Harry smiled and tugged Amy back into his arms, snuggling down again.

"Harry, I need to go. My Dad will kill you if he sees us like this." She struggled a bit but was reluctant to leave Harry's arms so put no force behind it.

Harry sighed, "Fine. See you a few minutes." He watched her as she left before sitting up and inspecting his injuries from last night, he'd glamoured them so Amy wouldn't notice. Not too bad, but he was stiff. Sighing again Harry stretched and got up; thinking about how much Sirius was going to shout at him when he got to the park. He knew that he should've spoken to him last night but he was so annoyed that he'd been left on his own that he didn't really think clearly.

After showering and getting dressed Harry made his way downstairs where Lee and Amy's Dad were drinking coffee,

"Hi, I was just gonna come and see where you two had got to." Lee eyed him suspiciously.

Harry accepted the coffee offered to him, "I haven't seen Amy yet." He said simply, meeting Lee's gaze.

Their staring contest was interrupted when Coach slapped them both on the back of the head.

"Ow"

"Hey!" They exclaimed, Coach just chuckled and sipped his boiling coffee.

* * *

xx a couple of hours later xx

"Where is he?" Sirius growled under his breath, scanning the park.

Harry arrived, walking leisurely and waved cheerfully when he saw his godfather, this

just made Sirius even more annoyed.

"Hey," Harry said as he approached, "You ok?"

"Just peachy" Sirius drawled sarcastically, "I've just had a sleepless night because of

you."

"Sorry" Harry looked at his feet guiltily, "I was just so angry that I'd been left on my

own"

"I understand that Harry. No guesses who was on duty."

"Mundungus?"

"Who else?" Sirius gave a small smile, "The Order are desperate to hear what

happened. Also before we go, whose house did you stay at?"

"Lee's" Harry answered hesitantly, not daring to meet the Marauders eye.

"Whose little sister is you girlfriend." Sirius smirked again, "Naughty naughty Harry,

Mrs. Weasley will have a fit if she finds out that you spent the night with Amy."

Sirius wagged his finger at him mischievously, "How far did you get?"

Harry blushed, "We didn't have sex so bugger off."

Sirius threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter, "Come on pup, time to face

the music." Grabbing on to Harry's arm Sirius apparated them to the top step of

Grimmauld place.

"Here we go." Harry muttered to himself, straitening his clothes and unconsciously

trying to flatten his unruly hair.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley squealed as soon as he walked through the door, giving him a

big, motherly hug before she started telling him off. "You should've told us last

night, we've all been in such a tizzy worrying about you."

"All apart from me I can assure you." Drawled a familiar voice, Severus Snape

appeared from the shadows, looking down at Harry as though he was something that

had got stuck at the bottom of his shoe.

Rolling his eyes at the potions master, Harry followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen

where the rest of the Order was sitting.

"Boy." Mad-Eye Moody's prosthetic eye swivelled round to look at him. "I

believe you have some explaining to do."

"Errr…Well I'm sorry about not coming straight away." Harry looked up at the

Auror and described what had happened the night before.

"But where did you sleep?" Mrs. Weasley fussed, serving him a heap of bacon and eggs.

"At Lee's" Harry cast a glance at Sirius, who winked mischievously at him.

It wasn't until six o'clock that Harry returned to the park, where he was immediately set upon by Amy. "Where did you disappear off to?" She chided.

"Dursleys" Harry grunted in reply.

Amy's anger turned to concern, "Why do you have to stay there? We're worried about you."

"Whose 'we'?"

"Me and Lee mostly, Dad just said that you've got to deal with it on your own and you'll ask for help if you want it."

"Well, he's right, so just forget it." Harry frowned, no one knew about his life at the Dursleys, sure Ron and Hermione realised it wasn't brilliant but no one knew about his cupboard or the starvation or…

Harry train of thought was broken when Amy shook his shoulder, "Harry. Harry?"

"What?" Harry blinked, "Sorry, zoned out for a minute. Did Lee give you a 'big brother talk'? He kept sending me suspicious looks this morning."

"Yes" Amy grimaced, "He's planning on giving you the 'big brother talk'. He also wanted to talk to you about the Dursleys but I persuaded him out of that one."

"Good, it's not like I spend a lot of time there anyway."

The young couple strolled along the quiet pathways through the wood, the sunlight streaked through the green canopy above their heads and birds sang happily to each other. It was quite different to how it had been 24 hours ago.

Harry pulled Amy closer and bent his head to kiss her. He ran his hands through her hair, gently kissing her jaw line and neck, causing her to sigh contently and lean into his embrace.

* * *

xx sometime later xx

"Don't you think we'd better be going now?" Harry murmured, his warm breath caressing Amy's ear.

"Do we have to?" She asked lazily, snuggling into Harry's bare chest.

"If we don't your dear brother will be out for my blood."

Amy giggled and snuggled again, "So you want a dead boyfriend do you?" Harry teased, tugging at his top, which Amy had nicked.

"Fine, but can I keep your top?"

"You could if I had a spare one on me."

"Your coat then?" She asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

The next couple of weeks passed quite uneventfully, apart from almost getting caught in bed with Amy by Lee, Harry's life wasn't threatened.

One Friday evening Harry was at Headquarters discussing Voldemort's movements, or lack of.

"Do you reckon he's planning something big?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Like a massive attack?" Ron looked worried.

"I don't know, there must be something up."

Silence settled over the room, everyone was constantly on edge and it was driving Harry mad. He was glad to be able to have a relatively normal holiday for once; apart from one Death Eater attack, life was good.

**AN**

Well… REVIEW!

Review. :-)


	8. Questions

**Chapter Eight – Questions**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Harry continued to be restless for the rest of the week, he couldn't seem to relax at all, not even when playing basketball, although that did help somewhat.

"Harry, you ok?" Harry and Amy were sunbathing in Amy's back garden, it was the last week of the holidays and they had yet to talk about what would happen when Harry had to return to school.

"I'm fine." Harry murmured

"No you're not; you've been brooding for the past hour."

"Sorry babes." Harry sat up to look down at her, the late afternoon sun glinting off her sunglasses. "Just thinking."

"About school?"

"Mmm. I don't normally come back for Christmas, but I could try if you want." Harry looked at her, expectantly.

"Of course I want you to come back, silly." Amy sat up and kissed him.

* * *

xx Two hours later xx

Harry was brooding again, although this time he was in the company of Ron and Hermione.

"Come on mate, I thought you liked Hogwarts." Ron nudged him in the ribs.

"I do. I don't know whether to go back or not."

"What! Why?" Hermione looked insulted, "You need to finish off your education."

"Calm down 'mione. I mean, Snape is going to be Headmaster and he's a Death Eater, I don't know whether it's safe anymore. And I still need to find those Horcruxes." Harry explained patiently.

"I suppose, but what about the others? We can use the cloak to sneak out." Hermione said.

"I…I was thinking of telling Sirius and Remus about the Horcruxes, they could help find them."

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked, scandalised, "Dumbledore said not to tell anyone."

"And do this all by ourselves? We're teenagers Hermione; we shouldn't have to worry about these things yet."

"Harry's got a point 'mione." Ron glanced at Hermione cautiously.

Grudgingly Hermione nodded, although she still didn't look convinced, "I can understand telling Remus, but Sirius is a bit…well…childish."

"So, my twin brothers are childish most of the time, but even you have to admit that they're clever. I mean some of their inventions!"

"I know."

Harry cut in, "What about the Marauders map? That's high level, and he's an animagus."

"Ok, ok." Hermione was getting exasperated, "Tell them if you want."

Harry grinned in triumph as he jumped up and practically ran out of the room shouting, "Sirius!"

Harry found Sirius and Remus along with Tonks and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. "Sirius, Remus, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry said from the doorway.

"Sure."

"What's up pup?"

"Can we go…" Harry motioned them out of the room. Both men stood up and curiously followed Harry.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Are we going to play a prank?" Sirius was practically bouncing up and down.

Harry and Remus rolled their eyes. "No. I've got something important to tell you."

Harry spent the best part of an hour explaining about the prophecy and the Horcruxes, when he was done Sirius looked shocked and Remus thoughtful.

"I was wondering if you two would help us find them." Harry asked.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then back at Harry, "When do we start?" they answered in unison. Harry let out the breath he hadn't realised that he was holding. "Thank you. Ron and Hermione can give you the details, I've got to get back now. You know you're not allowed to tell anyone about this."

"We understand Harry." Sirius answered for both of them.

"That includes Tonks, Remus." Harry added, causing Remus to blush bright red and stutter, "I…I…don't know w…what you m…mean."

"Come on mate it's obvious you two are…" Sirius grinned as Remus cut him off.

"Shut up Black! Harry's too young."

"See the light Moony. Harry and Amy have been…" Here Harry promptly had a coughing fit, "…for a while." Sirius finished. Now it was Remus's time to look shocked and Harry's to blush.

"Anyway, time to go. Bye." Harry hugged both men and made his way out of the house to where he was going to apparate him back to the Dursleys.

* * *

xx Later that night xx

"Do I tell her?" Harry asked himself as he lay on his bed in the small room. "She'll freak, I haven't even known her that long." He sighed as he rolled over to lie on his stomach. "She'll hate me." Harry went to sleep feeling depressed that night, which showed the next day. Lee and Amy both kept asking him if he was ok, to which he always said he was 'fine'.

While he was eating lunch with Lee, Coach and Amy in the garden, Amy asked again. Harry snapped, "I'm bloody fine. Stop asking me." he stood up and stormed through the house and down the road. Leaving behind an upset and confused Amy.

Lee started to get up but Coach pulled him back down again, "Leave him, he'll talk when he's ready."

Lee sat back down but didn't eat any more, Amy blinked back tears. "He's going to dump me isn't he?"

This question startled Coach and he stared at his daughter, "Of course he's not."

"Then why has he been acting funny for the past couple of days?"

"He's probably worried about going back to school; after all, it is in Scotland isn't it?" Lee said comfortingly. "Either that or its them bloody Dursleys" he added quietly so Amy would hear. He got a look off his Dad though.

"I 'spose." Amy muttered miserably. "But I get the feeling there's something he's not saying."

"And it's eating him up. I know what you mean." Lee said thoughtfully, "Maybe it's just to do with the Dursleys. I mean they don't treat him well do they?" He said, deciding to risk it.

Amy nodded, "He did say he was coming back for Christmas, but then wouldn't he have to stay with them?"

"No, he could stay here."

Amy looked up, "Really? I'll find him, maybe it'll help him." with that she jumped up and ran out the house in search of Harry.

**REVIEW**


	9. Confessions

**Chapter Nine - Confessions**

Harry sat on a swing in the park sighing to himself every minute or so. It was one in the morning and he was gazing at the few stars in the sky. He was just beginning to start weighing up the pro's and con's of telling Amy who he really was when he heard leaves crunching to the left of him. He placed his hand on his wand but gave no indication that he knew someone was there.

"Harry. Pssst, Harry" The someone whispered.

"Siri, that you?" Harry whispered back, his hand still on his wand, ready to fight.

"Ye. Hey kiddo. Just wondered whether you were with someone" Sirius said as he stepped up to where Harry was sitting and sat on the other swing to the right of Harry.

Harry still eyed him suspiciously, "What was my Dad's animagus form?"

"He was a stag, called Prongs" Sirius sighed at the confrontational tone. "One day we will be able to come up to friends to talk without seeming suspicious. I long for the day when I can sneak up behind you and make you jump like I did your mother" Sirius smiled sadly.

Harry grinned, "You'll never be able to sneak up behind me" he said cockily.

They fell quiet as Harry continued his star gazing; they sat for a couple of minutes in companionable silence.

"You know, if you need to talk, I'm here" Sirius said quietly turning to look at Harry. "Are you worried about the hor…?"

"No" Harry interrupted, "it's not that."

"What is it Prongslet?" There was a hint of concern in Sirius' voice that he was obviously trying to hide, in case Harry thought he was being a worrywort.

"It's just…" Harry began uncertainly. "I really like Amy and I don't know whether I should tell her about…you know."

"About what?" Sirius asked slowly and carefully.

"You know, about being a wizard"

Harry turned towards Sirius, looking him in the eyes to try and gauge his reaction. Sirius was quiet for a while before saying, "Are you sure you feel that strongly about Amy, after all you're only young."

"I…I don't know. I don't have much experience with love, in any sense." Harry said a lump coming to his throat.

"Oh Harry. You have lots of people that love you, me, Remus, Ron, Hermione just to begin with."

"Yeah, but, when you've been told all your life that you're worthless and no one could ever love you, you start to believe it." Harry moved so he was facing Sirius anymore.

Sirius didn't reply, just stood up and pulled Harry into a hug, "You know Prongslet, I really want to say you shouldn't tell her, but it's obvious you feel strongly about her the way you talk."

"Thanks Sirius" Harry pulled away from Sirius. "You won't be mad then?"

"Of course not" Sirius smiled down at his godson. "Now, shouldn't you go to bed young man?"

Harry slept well after his talk with Sirius and was obviously in a better mood the next morning as he went for a run with Lee.

"You're in a better mood" Lee commented when they got back Lee's house.

"Yeah, I talked to my godfather last night, he just helped me figure some stuff out."

"Cool." Lee paused but Harry could tell he wanted to ask something else.

"Go on, I won't bite you're head off"

Lee smiled uncertainly, passing Harry his customary black coffee, "I just wondered what really went on at your Uncles. I mean the other day you were limping and well…" he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Harry just looked at his coffee, blowing the steam so he had something else to concentrate on, he sighed "they aren't the best guardians and they don't like me very much, but the other day wasn't them. They haven't physically hurt me for years now, since my friend's father threatened them."

Lee didn't look convinced but felt that Harry really didn't want to talk about it any more, just at that moment Amy skipped through the door humming. She stopped when she saw Lee and Harry's serious faces.

"Err, everything ok?" she asked, worried that Lee and given Harry the 'big brother talk'.

"Yeah, just chatting about the Dursley's" Harry answered, not wanting to lie to her, but not wanting to actually tell her either.

"Oh, honey" Amy sat on Harry's lap and hugged him, gently kissing his forehead and rubbing his shoulders.

When Lee went to answer the phone a minute later, Harry made his mind up and asked Amy if she would talk to him in private for a moment, he thought if he didn't tell her now he'd run out of confidence.

"Sure" Amy said, looking concerned with Harry's tone of voice.

"It's nothing bad…just hard to say, or explain." Harry looked her in the eyes and kissed her reassuringly.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about? Now we're alone." Amy said as she snuggled up to Harry where they were lying on the grass outside her house in the back garden.

Harry ran his hands through her hair, as he thought of a good way to start. "You know I went off to boarding school when I was eleven? Well, it's not a…normal school"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a school of magic. I'm a wizard." Harry stated plainly, wincing as he said it as he wished he was more tactful.

Amy was silent, "Amy?" Harry said carefully.

"Are you being serious?" she asked.

Harry was tempted, but thought it wasn't the time for another Sirius/serious joke.

"Totally. I would show you, I'll show you if you want" Harry sat up so he could look at Amy properly, she look scared.

"Harry, I don't know what game you're playing but stop it now!"

"Amy, I'm not playing…"

"I mean it Harry, stop it!" her voice gained in volume and pitch as she stood up and moved away from Harry.

Harry stood up too, "Amy, please" he pleaded, not knowing how to handle this reaction. Amy started to cry and took another step away from Harry, "I thought you were different!" she said through her tears as she turned and ran back up towards the house. She passed Lee on her way, who was just coming out to see what was going on, he was startled as he saw his sister run past crying. He looked out to the garden where Harry was standing, shocked, hurt and worried.

"Harry!" Lee shouted, "What did you do?" he said accusingly.

"N…nothing." Harry stammered, he sank down onto the floor and buried his head in his hands. "Shit" he muttered.

"Harry" Lee said in a kinder voice, he knelt down beside Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok mate?"

"I'm fine." Harry answered automatically. Then he stood up, "I should go."

Lee nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, for the run?"

Harry looked surprised, "sure."

Lee smiled, "Just because you've argued with Amy doesn't mean we can't still be mates, however, if you have hurt her deliberately then I won't be so forgiving."

Harry just nodded and walked up to the side path and trudged dejectedly back to the Dursleys.

**Review**


	10. Reconciliation?

******Sorry its been ages since I updated, but I was very ill before Christmas. Now I'm all caught up with uni work I hope I'll get a few more updates in before the exams take over :D**

**Please Review  
**

**Chapter Ten – Reconciliation?**

Two days later Harry was lying on his bed at the Dursleys brooding over his failed relationship with Amy, he had seen the look in her eyes. She didn't just think he was joking, she was scared of him. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. She was scared of him.

Harry hadn't seen Lee or anyone else since leaving their garden the other day, and was trying to decide whether to go to training later on. He was attempting to convince himself not to go, but he knew he would, he wasn't the sort of person who could take disappointing friends.

When it was time for training Harry lingered at the Dursleys for while longer, but then ended up sprinting out of the house, worried that he'd be late. As he jogged up towards the courts he berated himself for having such an annoyingly soft nature.

"Harry!" Lee shouted when he saw him approaching, "Didn't think you'd turn up for a moment then"

"Why wouldn't he turn up?" Greg asked, coming over to them.

"Had an argument with Amy the other day" Harry gasped, hoping Greg wouldn't ask too many questions. Luckily for him, Coach shouted them all over for a pre-training prep talk.

Near the end of training Harry noticed a group of familiar faces approaching, two of them seemed to be 'debating hotly', or arguing as others put it, over something. G_ood old Ron and Hermione_, Harry thought to himself, smiling slightly.

"Hey guys" He said going up to them, "If you just wait a mo, I'll go get showered."

Ron and Hermione nodded then continued to argue, Sirius gave Harry a pointed look, which Harry returned, meaning 'tell you later'. Harry sprinted off, shaking his head at his two best friends whilst chewing his lip over how he was going to tell Sirius.

As he exited the changing rooms with Lee and Greg he saw Amy standing talking to Coach. Harry stopped in his tracks; Lee turned to him and saw him staring at Amy apprehensively. "Go and talk to her, idiot" He said, pushing Harry forwards.

"Errm" was all Harry could say.

"Go on man!" Lee exclaimed impatiently, he walked on ahead, "Dad" He gestured to Coach, who started to make his way over to Lee. Lee pointedly glared at Harry and jerked his head towards Amy.

"Fine" Harry muttered moodily. _This could only get worse_ he thought. "Amy?"

Amy turned to look at him and frowned. _Not good_. Harry considered running away, but that would be the cowards' way out and he was a Gryffindor.

"Amy, can I talk to you?"

"Why?" she said angrily.

Harry licked his lips nervously, "Err, I wanted to apologise for the other day, I shouldn't have…" He trailed off miserably, watching himself scuff the ground with his shoe.

"What? Shouldn't have made up lies? Shouldn't have lead me on?" Amy accused, Harry just stood there, not really knowing what to say. "I thought you were different" She continued, "but you're just like all the others, once you get what you want you're out of there. Although I must admit yours was the best excuse to get out of a relationship I've ever heard!" she added with a bit of a sarcastic laugh.

Amy's careless laugh seemed to stab a hole in Harry's heart, he swallowed, "Amy I wasn't joking, and I don't want to get out of a relationship with you. I love you." Harry looked at Amy sincerely, but noticed that she wasn't having it.

She laughed again, "Really! I've had enough of your bullshit."

Harry winced, "Amy, please…" his voice cracked.

"No Harry! I don't know why I ever wanted to go out with you; I should've known what you'd be like after the tails I heard about in Primary School. Dudley was right about you, you are a freak. It's no wonder the Dursleys don't want you" with that she stalked away, missing the look of surprise and hurt on Harry's face.

Harry just stood there, until Sirius and Lee came up to him, "You all right?" Sirius asked softly. Whereas Lee hissed threateningly, "What have you done to my sister? Hey?"

"I didn't do anything" Harry said, still staring at where Amy had gone, "She said Dudley was right about me." He added to himself, so quietly the other two men almost missed it.

Lee relaxed a bit, "Look I don't know what's going on between you two, but I don't want to loose a mate over it." He clapped his hand on Harry's back. "You're not a bad bloke, better the usual guys Amy goes for anyway. I'll have a word with her, see if I can plead your case." Lee made as if to go, "And Harry, Amy didn't mean what she said."

Harry looked unconvinced but did turn round to send Lee a thankful smile. "Where did Ron and Hermione go?" He asked Sirius, not really wanting to talk about Amy anymore.

Luckily, Sirius got the message, "They're just waiting over there" he pointed just behind him. "Harry whenever you're ready, you can just send an owl and I'll come straight over" He added, cautiously.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry whispered dejectedly, before summing up his courage and grinning as he made his way over to his two friends, who had by now finished arguing and seemed to just be chatting. However, they stopped talking as soon as they spotted Harry coming towards them.

"Hey guys!" Harry said, ignoring the signs that they had been talking about him. "Do you want to go into town? I'll show you around"

"Sure." Hermione agreed, "It'll do Ron good to see a Muggle town."

Ron pulled a face, "What's going on between you and that chick?" he asked. Harry winced.

Hermione trod on Ron's foot, making him hop around for a bit, "Tactful as always!" she hissed in annoyance.

"Just leave it." Harry muttered, "Come on, if we're quick we can catch the next bus into town" He started walking away, leaving Hermione and Ron to glance at each other nervously and follow him.

Review please :p


	11. Homeless

**Chapter Eleven – Homeless**

"Ron?" Hermione muttered thoughtfully as she lay against him in the Burrow's garden.

"Mmm" Ron answered non-committed; his eyes were closed as he contentedly ran his hands through his girlfriend's bushy hair.

"Ron!" Hermione tried again, a little louder, wanting his full attention.

"Yes sweetheart?" Ron managed this time.

"I'm worried about Harry."

This statement made Ron sit up, his previously sleepy eyes, wide open and attentive, "Me too, it's that chick isn't it?"

Hermione frowned, "Girl, not 'chick'" she chided gently, "But yes, something went wrong between him and Amy."

Ron pursed his lips slightly, wondering where Hermione was going with this, hopefully she wasn't going to…

"Why don't you talk with him?" She said, looking imploringly up at him with big, innocent brown eyes.

"But…"

Hermione frowned, and tried a different approach, "No 'buts' Ronald, you will talk with him."

"Fine, fine" Ron relented reluctantly, "Dunno what good it will do though, you know I'm not good at that sort of thing."

"You're his best friend." She held up a finger, effectively stopping his protest, "And no I can't do it, he just thinks I'm being bossy."

"What about Ginny?" Ron said triumphantly, Hermione just glared at him pointedly, "Ok, I've said I'll do it."

"Good." Hermione settled back into his arms, satisfied Ron would sort Harry out.

* * *

"Hey, mate?" Ron cautiously approached Harry at the park the day after his little talk with Hermione.

"Yeah." Harry looked up; he had been sitting on a bench at the side of the deserted park, slumped over gazing blankly at the ground.

Ron coughed nervously, "So…what's up between you and Amy?" At Harry's wince he immediately started berating himself for being so tactless.

"Nothing." Harry grumbled, looking back down at the ground.

Ron sat stiffly on the bench next to Harry and cleared his throat, "How's basketball going?"

Harry raised his head again at the sudden, obvious change in subject; a small amused smile was creeping onto his face, a spark of laughter in his otherwise dull green eyes.

"What?" Ron said indignantly.

Harry shook his head, "Did no one ever teach you tact?"

Ron blushed guiltily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did Hermione put you up to this?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Ron blushed again, "Yeah, I told her I wasn't the right one to do it, but…you know." He finished lamely.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, "I told Amy I was a wizard." He stated shortly.

Ron turned to look at him, gaping openly, "Really?" was all he was able to choke out.

They sat in silence for couple of minutes, "You really told her?" Ron started, "I mean…how did she take it?"

Harry looked at him disbelievingly, "Marvellously, she was absolutely thrilled about it." He drawled sarcastically.

Ron blanched, the back of his neck reddening, "Sorry, did…did she believe you?" He asked slowly, unsure whether it was another comment bound to make Harry react badly again.

Harry sighed, "No." He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his already messy hair, "She…" His voice cracked, "She's scared of me." He felt as though he had a ball in the back of his throat, which he tried to swallow, with little success.

"I would say prove it to her, but that might make her more frightened." Ron said sympathetically, surprising himself with his insight. "Have you asked Sirius what he thinks?"

"Mmm, he said he'd consult Remus." Harry paused, "I should never have told her."

"Think about it mate, if you'd waited until the end of the summer holidays to tell her and she reacted like this, you wouldn't have any time to make it up to her."

Harry smiled, "Thanks mate, do you think I should try and talk to her again?"

Ron didn't answer immediately, "Perhaps you should talk Hermione, or Ginny; they know how girls think. Complete mystery me."

Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the back, "Thanks mate."

"No problem. I'd better be going now." Ron stood up, "Owl Ginny or something."

"Kay, I'll see you soon then?" Harry stood up as well, dusting his jeans with his hands.

"Sure, you'd better visit us soon; Mum will love to see you."

Harry smiled, "Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Ron walked over to the cover of the bushes before activating his portkey.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his unruly hair, Ron may have made him feel slightly better but he was still worried about Amy. He made his way back to the Dursley's very slowly, seeing no reason why he had to hurry back. After all, it wasn't as if he'd be missed.

Harry didn't realise how wrong he was until, as he was dragging his feet up the drive past Vernon's new company car, the front door suddenly opened and a huge silhouetted figure loomed into view. "Get in here now you freak!" The figure hissed threateningly.

Harry paused in surprise for a short moment then hurried up to the front door and squeezed past his uncle into the house. As soon as he was inside Vernon slammed the door shut behind him, Harry spun round, instantaneously going on the defence.

"Aunt Marge is staying for the week." He began, leaning dangerously close to Harry, his large, podgy face an unpleasant mixture of red and purple.

"Oh" Was all Harry was able to say, dreading where this was going.

"And after last time, I don't think it's safe for you to be in the house with her, so I'm kicking you out."

"What!" Harry spluttered.

"You heard me boy! I'm kicking you out. For good!" Vernon snarled as he backed Harry up against the wall, shaking with anger.

"You…you can't!" Harry protested feebly, "The Order…"

Vernon interrupted him, "Stuff the '_Order'_, they can't demand anything off me. I absolutely refuse to have you stay in MY house any longer." Vernon let go of his anger as he backhanded Harry across the face, causing him to smash into the wall and fall to the ground, clutching his flaming cheek. "You have thirty minutes to collect your things and go. If you are not gone by then…" He left the threat hanging, advancing on Harry again.

Harry pushed himself up off the floor, "I'll go, I'll go." He said, wanting to get out of uncles' way as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately Vernon didn't consider Harry dismissed as he struck out again, this time catching Harry in the ribs, sending him back onto the floor. Obviously enjoying his moment of power, Vernon kicked Harry in the stomach, causing him to curl up to try and protect himself.

Luckily for Harry, Petunia, having heard all the noise, appeared at the kitchen door, "Enough Vernon darling, Marge will be here soon and he needs to be in a condition to leave as soon as possible." She said sweetly, as though her only nephew wasn't lying on the ground in pain. "I want to sort his room out before she gets here, get rid of the smell." She added spitefully.

"Yes dear." Vernon retreated into the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder, "Thirty minutes boy!"

The kitchen door slammed shut as, wincing, Harry struggled to stand up. Slowly he made his way up the stairs to his room, where he began stuffing everything into his trunk, cursing the Dursley's all the while. It only took him ten minutes to pack, seeing as he had never really unpacked his school things in the first place. The only problem was squishing his new clothes into his trunk as he didn't have time to do it neatly and wasn't good at household spells, he solved this problem by calling one of his house-elves and told them to look after his firebolt and a few of his school books for a while.

After sending Hedwig off to Ron, Harry made his way out of the room, only looking back once, his gaze sweeping over the small bed, the overturned floorboard, the rickety desk, broken stool; he wouldn't miss it, he concluded. He met Dudley on the stairs as he dragged his trunk down, "So, you're leaving." Dudley stated plainly, strangely pleasant for him.

"Yes." Harry said curtly, he continued his way down the stairs, feeling Dudley's eyes on him all the way. He didn't bother to shout to his aunt and uncle that he was leaving, he just left quietly. If anyone were to look inside it didn't look as if someone had just left home. _In fact, _Harry mused, _I haven't _really_ left home; it was only ever a place to stay. Like a grotty hotel._

Feeling oddly elated, seeing as he had nowhere to go, Harry walked back towards the park to consider his options, a faint bounce detectable in his step.

**Review... they make me happy :D**


	12. Where to go?

**Chapter Twelve – Where to go?**

Harry sat on one of the swings in the deserted park, it was dark now and if he was in a better frame of mind he might've been nervous about sitting out on his own, especially with the Death Eaters on the loose. Instead he started muttering under his breath, cursing the Dursleys. When his breathing had slowed down to a reasonable rate he forced himself to sit up and examine the damage.

_Not bad, _he thought, _just a little stiff. _He rolled his shoulders experimentally but quickly decided that wasn't a good idea as a sharp pain shot through his chest, causing him to wheeze slightly in protest. _Maybe a little worse that 'not bad'_. Harry corrected himself ruefully.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He could try and get in contact with the Order, but he'd sent Hedwig off to Ron's. After spending a couple of minutes berating himself for that momentarily lapse of thought. _I suppose I could go to Amy's… no Lee's. _

Harry chewed his bottom lip anxiously as he pondered this thought that had been floating in the back of his head since Vernon had said he was chucking him out. Suddenly, his mind made up, he stood up; however, the pain in his chest was still there so he sat down again groaning. A moment later he stood up again, slower this time and picked up his rucksack that he had shoved his Muggle clothes in. He made his way out of the park and towards Lee's house.

_Yes, _Harry told himself sternly, _it's Lee's house, not Amy's._

Despite telling himself this over and over again by the time he was standing at the bottom of their drive he had almost convinced himself not to go, unfortunately for him he was spotted by a neighbour who was smoking in the front garden, "Get outta here!" They shouted at him, "We don't want your sort round here."

Startled, Harry started; surely they didn't know he was a wizard. Then it hit him, he must look a right state. Sighing again for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening Harry went up and knocked on the door.

The sound of the doorbell seemed to echo for ages as Harry stepped back and continued chewing his lip. Luckily it was Lee who came and answered the door. "Harry!" He exclaimed in surprise, then noticing the way Harry was holding himself, "Mate, what happened?"

Harry just shrugged and motioned to the house, which was radiating warmth, "Can I come in?" His voice sounded weak and tired, causing Lee to frown in concern but to Harry's relief he didn't interrogate him any further and stepped back allowing Harry to enter the house and lean against the wall.

"Come on, lets get you into the sitting room." Lee said gently after he'd locked the door.

Harry nodded silently, not trusting himself to speak, and allowed Lee to help him into a comfy chair.

When they entered the sitting room, Coach turned the TV off and looked questioningly at Lee who just shook his head and said to Harry, "I'll get you a hot drink."

"Put some whisky in it" Coach added, moving over to inspect the source of Harry's pain.

Just as Harry was taking his top off for Coach to examine his aching chest, Amy walked in and gasped. "My god!" before she could go any further Coach held up his hand and said without looking at her, "Get me some hot water, antiseptic wipes and bandages."

Harry saw Amy nod and leave the room quickly out of the corner of his eye. Nervously he licked his lips and paid attention to what Coach was saying. "Now, I'll patch you up as best I can, I take it you don't want to go to A and E?" Without waiting for Harry to answer he continued, "No, right. I'll get Lee or Amy to put some sheets on the spare bed and we'll see if you need to go to the doctors in the morning."

"I'd rather not go anywhere." Harry whispered, trying not to let the pain show in his voice. He had been sorely tempted to heal some of the wounds with his wand, but didn't want to risk it, he could just make it worse and have to go to St. Mungos. What a lark that would be! 'The Chosen One – Abused?' he could see the headlines. Also, there was the slight matter of the blood wards which he really didn't want to think about right now.

Lee and Amy re-entered the room together, "Here's your drink, mind it's still hot." Lee said as Amy passed her load to her Dad. "Can one of you two put sheets on the spare bed."

"I'll do it." Lee said quickly, glancing at Amy. He wanted to make her talk to Harry, see if they could overcome whatever had broken them up.

Amy glared at Lee's retreating back but sat down on the sofa near Harry. Harry risked looking at her but immediately closed his eyes with a hiss of pain as the antiseptic stung his cut.

"I think I hurt my back as well." He muttered reluctantly.

"What happened?" Amy asked before she could stop herself.

"My uncle threw me out."

"Literally." Coach growled.

* * *

Harry woke up in a large comfy double bed; it was very light already so he must've slept for a long time. Sighing, he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He was feeling a lot better so he made his way downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard voices. One of which sounded remarkably like Snape. It couldn't be, could it? No, Snape would never come looking for him, even if forced.

After convincing himself of this, Harry cautiously entered the kitchen. Apparently Snape could be forced to look for him.

"Harry! How are you mate?" Lee asked upon seeing him.

"Fine." Harry answered automatically, not looking at anyone.

"Well Potter," Harry looked over to see Snape sneering, "seeing as you have already managed to ruin my day" Harry rolled his eyes, "you may as well tell me what possessed you to run away from your relatives last night."

"There's no need for you to ruin my day too, is there?" Harry snarled back.

Snape looked rather taken aback, it wasn't very often Harry so obviously spoke back to him like that. Snape drew himself up and was about to tell Harry off when he was interrupted by Amy. "You don't have to be quite so mean to him you know! He's had a rough night."

"Mean?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "This practically kind for Snape."

"Potter I don't care if you had a bad night or not, which I highly doubt," Harry's eyes flashed angrily at this, "you shall address me respectfully."

"I shall speak respectfully to you the day you show me respect." Harry countered, "Now where's Sirius? Or Remus?"

"Your precious dogfather has been informed of your…discovery. However, you have yet to answer my question, what possessed you to run away."

"I didn't run away!" Harry snapped aggressively. "My uncle chucked me out of the house."

Snape snorted disbelievingly, "And what did you do to receive such an action?"

"Nothing."

Snape's top lip curled incredulously.

"Look sir, Harry didn't do anything; his uncle just threw him out." Amy stepped forward and crossed her arms in defence of Harry. Causing Harry to look at her in confusion.

"Beat him up first too." Lee added.

Harry immediately panicked, "Look, what does it matter? Even if they would have me, I'm never going back there." He shot a glance at his professor, who had narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Harry at Lee's statement.

Harry gulped nervously. "Professor, Lee didn't mean it. He was exaggerating. He…erm…I only…" Harry trailed of miserably.

"Tell me now Potter, what happened?" Snape moved across the room so he blocked off Harry's retreat.

"I got back from the park, where I was talking to Ron. And, well…"

"As always, your vocabulary astounds me." Snape drawled.

Harry glared at him, "my uncle met me at the door and sort of threw me inside, then he told me he wanted me out of the house in under half an hour. To emphasise his point he kicked me a bit, until Petunia moaned that he was making too much noise so he let me go. I packed my stuff and decided I'd better come here so I wasn't out all night." Harry reeled off the events of last night as quickly as possible, hoping that his most hated professor would leave.

"Let me look at your back." Snape demanded.

"No." Harry refused childishly. "Coach patched me up last night." He added uselessly.

"Harry, I think you should let Mr. Snape look at you, I was going to suggest going to see a doctor anyway."

"There you go Potter, me or the doctor."

"Fine, shall we go into the sitting room?" Harry turned to look at Coach, who nodded.

Whilst Snape was checking over Harry and forcing disgusting tasting potions down his throat, Amy came in to see if the professor needed anything. What she saw made her freeze; Snape had his wand out and was muttering under his breath as he cast spells over Harry.

As she entered they both turned to look at her, "Shit." Snape swore, standing up and glaring over his hooked nose at Amy.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She stuttered, not taking her eyes from Harry's, who smiled sadly. "It's alright Professor, Amy knows about magic."

**REVIEW please, I need them for motivation and although being added to favourites lists and story alerts it's not quite the same. Even if its a just a one-word review I'd really appreciate it :D Cheers xx**


	13. Blood Wards and Angry Brothers

**Blood Wards and Angry Brothers**

"Now all we have to do is worry about blood wards." Snape said absent-mindedly as he accepted a steaming mug of strong black coffee off Lee.

"Blood what?"

"Lee, Coach," Harry started, "I don't go to an ordinary boarding school in Scotland. I go to a school of magic."

Lee looked at him bemused, "He's telling the truth," Amy said quietly, "I didn't believe him a first, that's why we fell out."

Lee's mouth formed a small silent 'O' for a moment. "Oh." was all he managed.

"Professor, could you…? I don't feel up to it."

Snape raised his wand and pointed it at the coffee table which was covered in newspapers and magazines, without a word they arranged themselves into neat piles.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You could have at least set something alight!" he complained with a grin on his face. Snape shot him an angry glare, "Watch it Potter!" he barked.

Harry sighed, thank god! Snape was back to his old snarky self. Harry wasn't sure he could cope with a kind, sympathetic Snape, it just wasn't right.

"Now, Mr…"

"Jack Firly."

Snape continued, "Mr. Firly, blood wards are protections that were naturally placed around Mr. Potter's relatives when his mother sacrificed herself for him."

Harry decided now was a good time to examine the floor as the Firlys turned to look at him, "Sacrificed?" Lee asked.

"My…my…" Harry started, unsure how to explain, "My parents were targeted and attacked by a dark wizard, who killed them. My mother died for me, causing the killing curse to rebound back onto him when he tried to kill me." He said quietly.

Snape nodded, "Unfortunately, the Dark Lord wasn't killed, he disappeared for many years but has recently…returned" Harry flinched, "and Mr. Potter's life is in danger. I believe there has already been a fight between Death Eaters and Harry this summer."

Amy risked a glance at Harry, who was now finding the opposite wall very interesting. "A fight…a Dark Lord?" she stuttered.

Harry licked his lips nervously and met her eyes, "Yeah" he croaked, then he abruptly cleared his throat and stood up, "Sorry to put you all in danger, I…I should've known…" He trailed off miserably.

"You cannot possibly think that we are going to let you walk out now!" Coach stood up as well, facing Harry accusingly.

Harry's eyes swept the room anxiously, looking everywhere apart from at the people occupying the room. "Errrm… I suppose not" he faltered, "I mean…I didn't think you would want me when you found out I was a wizard." He admitted. Amy felt a pang of guilt as Lee glared at her.

Coach laughed and pulled Harry into a hug, Harry tensed as Coach patted him on the back; _hopefully he'll just think it's because of my injuries last_ night he thought. Snape however, noticed Harry's body language and made a reluctant promise with himself to talk to the boy about his home life. "Don't be silly, we're not going to throw you out, being a wizard doesn't change you."

"It's kinda cool" Lee smiled at Harry reassuringly.

"Mr. Potter." Snape coughed, "I hate to interrupt this…_touching_…display," he sneered, "but I have to bring the subject back to blood wards."

Harry sighed and sat down again, "Well, I suppose I could put up with living with the Dursleys for a bit longer. After all I only have to stay there until my birth…." He paused, frowning, "What's the date today?"

Snape groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "31st of July" Lee answered him, confused.

"I'm seventeen." Harry grinned, "No more Dursleys!"

Lee looked surprised, "You forgot about your birthday!"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I've always had it at the Dursleys so…yeah." Harry blushed, embarrassed, "normally I remember because Ron and Hermione send me presents."

"Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger have been given permission to come and see you later today." Snape murmured, "I had not realised the importance of the date." That wasn't entirely the truth; he had known it was Potter's birthday. It just pained him to think that Lily wasn't alive to see it.

"Cool. When are they coming? Do they know where I am? If I don't have to go back to the Dursley's where am I going to stay?" Harry gushed without taking a breath.

Snape glared at him again. _He seems to spend half his time glaring at me_. Harry thought, _he should find a new hobby_.

"Do not ask me Mr. Potter, send an owl"

Harry raced up the stairs to find to send a message to his friends.

When he was out of the room Amy let her head fall into her hands, "I didn't…I mean…"

"It's ok" Lee said as he rubbed her back comfortingly, "I don't know if I would've believed him straight away either."

"But I've completely blanked him. And he was having trouble with his relatives. If I wasn't such a bitch I might've noticed and got him away."

Snape coughed awkwardly, "Potter has been hiding his home life ever since he started living there; not even I noticed anything. And I am…experienced in the matters of abused children." He didn't like admitting it but he knew that if he hadn't been so keen on seeing James Potter he might've been able to help the boy sooner.

"Can he stay here Professor?" Lee asked, glancing at his father.

"He's welcome, if that's ok." Jack confirmed.

"He may be able to. I shall speak to a friend about some protection wards that will protect Mr. Potter and your family." _A friend! A friend! _Snape thought angrily, _God forbid I should ever consider any Weasel a friend._

Harry ran back into the room, "I'm going to meet them in the park later." He paused, "I mean, if that's alright with you…sir?" he looked unsure whether to ask his Professor or Jack.

"You can bring them back here Harry. How many people are we talking about?"

Harry looked unsure, "Dunno, Siri didn't say."

"Typical!" Snorted Snape, causing Harry to glare at him. "I'd better be going now; I shall send a message concerning the wards and Potter's friends." He walked stiffly to the door before turning around and addressing Harry, who had followed him and Jack out the sitting room. "Rest assured Mr. Potter, you and I shall be having an in-depth chat about your relatives when you get back to school."

Harry gulped nervously but Professor Snape was out of the door before he could think up a suitable reply.

A little while later, after assuring Lee and Jack that he was alright – several times – he went to find Amy.

"Amy?" He said quietly, she was standing with her back to him, staring out of her window. At the sound of Harry's voice she turned around.

"Amy I…"

"Harry…" They said at the same time.

Harry coughed and looked at the floor, his hands in his pockets. "Could you forgive me?" Amy asked so quietly that at first Harry wasn't sure he'd heard properly. He looked up again and gave her small smile as he walked over to join her at the window.

"I think I could." He answered, taking her in his arms. "It really doesn't bother you?"

Amy shook her head, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first."

Harry groaned in frustration, "I'm useless at staying mad at anyone!"

Amy giggled and rested her head on his chest for a moment. "It's just…" she licked her lips nervously. This action, instead of making Harry worry about what she was going to say or confess, just made him want to kiss her. So he did.

"Harry." She groaned as she lifted her arms around him and let herself be completely taken by the kiss. Harry pulled her closer to him and supported her when he felt her stumbled backwards unsteadily. When they both came up for air a couple of minutes later their eyes met. "Yes." Harry said, "I think I can forgive you."

Amy smiled up at him, "Now," she said huskily, "I think I know of a way to make it up to you." She smirked as she moved out of his arms and begun leading him over to her bed. She lay down, "Come join me." She looked up at him innocently as she pulled her T-Shirt over her head.

Harry gave a low laugh and did as she asked. Kneeling between her legs he supported himself with his arms and kissed her slowly.

Just as he was pulled his top off and went back to kissing her Lee walked through the door, "Amy…?" he trailed off, staring at the two lovers. "**What the **_**fuck**_** do you think you're doing?"** he shouted.

Harry rolled off Amy in shock and almost fell off the bed. "Errrm…Lee." He managed stutter, running his hand through his hair.

Amy blushed as she put her t-shirt back on, "Look, Lee, we weren't doing anything…much." She looked at her brother, who was glaring daggers at Harry. "Look…" she started again, "don't tell Dad."

Lee turned to glare at her instead, meaning Harry could relax long enough to pull his top back on.

"Are you three coming down or not?" A voice floated up the stairs.

"Coming" Lee shouted back without taking his eyes off Amy and Harry as they passed him and made their way downstairs. When they had gone Lee leant on the doorframe thinking that he could've handled that better.

"Hey kids, I need some help setting up for when your friends come."

Harry replied carefully, "you don't need to do anything you know, I mean…" he bit his lip, not meeting Jacks eyes.

With a sigh Jack stopped counting out glasses and put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "I know I don't need to do anything. But I _want _to."

Harry nodded, embarrassed, "sure, so…what do you want us to do?" he added more enthusiastically.

"That's the attitude! Amy, you sort out plates, there's some more somewhere in the other room. Harry, here's some money, don't protest, you and Lee can go down to the shop and get some pizzas, nibbles and things."

"And booze" Lee said as he came up behind Harry, "coming?"

"Sure" Harry cast a nervous look at Amy before following Lee out of the door.

"So, you two made up?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Amy blushed slightly.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Going to tell me why your brother was looking at Harry like he wished he could shoot him?"

"Err…no?" Jack laughed as Amy continued, "Why did you send them out together if you knew Lee was annoyed?"

"So they had chance to make up again before the party, I'd rather not have them dodging round each other all evening."

"Good point"

"Err…Lee?" Harry started once they had walked down the drive.

"I know I over-reacted earlier, but, she's my sister." Lee said apologetically.

Harry gave a relieved laugh, "so, we're good?"

"Yeah, but if you hurt her, I'll come after you." Lee promised seriously.

"Deal"

"Deal"

**Review! pwetty pwetty please with a cherry on top and chocolate sprinkles :)**


	14. Birthday Parties

**Chapter Fourteen – Birthday Parties **

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry turned round just in time to catch an over-enthusiastic Hermione, "'mione." He gasped as she barrelled into him, trying not to get her bushy hair in his mouth as Ginny and Ron laughed at his predicament. Harry managed to wheeze "Need…breathe".

"Sorry" she blushed, "How are you?"

"Fine" Harry answered automatically.

Hermione just frowned and looked as though she was going to say something but Harry interrupted her before she could start, "Not now, please" he looked at her pleadingly. She nodded and hugged him again, though not as violently.

"Sirius, Remus!" Harry exclaimed, hugging them a little awkwardly.

"Hey up" Sirius winked as he bounded ahead of the others across the park. Harry let him go for a second before shouting, "Other way" and setting off with Ginny on one arm and Hermione on the other as Ron and Remus brought up the rear still laughing at Sirius who was now panting and limping pathetically in an attempt to win the sympathy vote.

"Come on, everyone's in the garden." Harry smiled as they reached the house and led the way through the kitchen, nodding uncomfortably at Snape as he passed. Hermione watched this interaction with a raised eyebrow and Ron started choking on the air he had just swallowed in shock of seeing his hated potions professor. Harry walked over to Lee and Amy who were setting out drinks on a table in front of the shed; he had a slight spring in his step. "You've made up with Amy then." Hermione stated.

Harry looked back at her surprised, "You look happy." She explained.

Harry grinned, "How are you and Ron?"

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione answered primly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You're not a very good liar."

"Who's not a good liar?" Amy asked as they reached her.

"Hermione" Harry leant over the table and kissed Amy on the cheek, "everything ready?"

"Just about" Amy replied walking round the table so she could wrap her arms around Harry, "missed you" she muttered.

Harry blushed as Lee and Hermione chuckled, so Harry stuck his tongue out at them. "Mature Harry." Hermione laughed.

Lee nudged Harry and nodded towards the house. "What?" Harry questioned turning his head towards the back door where Jack was struggling to push a trolley through the narrow doorway until someone ran to the rescue and they manoeuvred it to the patio. On the trolley was what looked like a slightly flat basketball and Harry blinked at it, confused for a moment before he realised it was a cake. A smile tweaked at the corners of his mouth as Amy led him over as Jack placed the candles delicately on the cake and lit them.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" He grinned.

Harry blushed slightly as everyone gathered around and sung Happy Birthday to him, before telling him to make a wish and blow out the candles. After he had laughed at Sirius and Ron, who didn't understand how Muggles made silent wishes come true, Harry glanced at Amy and blew out all the candles in one big breath.

"Hip hip" "hooray", "Hip hip" "hooray", "Hip hip" "hooray"

Harry took hold of the knife and posed for the cameras, still blushing. Then Jack took the knife off him and handed it to his friend, Alice, who had brought the cake over. "I wouldn't know how to cut it up without making a mess" He commented, winking at Alice.

Harry observed the silent interaction between the two of them and nudged Amy, motioning with his head in question. She just shrugged and grinned, standing on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

After a few more "Happy Birthdays!" Harry and Amy managed to move to a quiet corner of the garden, as they sat on the bench Lee appeared. "Just making sure you're behaving." He said pointedly.

Amy pouted, "You don't trust us?" She asked innocently, snuggling up to Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes, "We were going to think of a way to get Jack in a compromising position with Alice."

Lee raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Well not compromising" Amy corrected, wrinkling her nose up slightly at the thought of her father having a sex life.

Lee laughed, "I know what you mean, what do you want to do?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Harry launched himself at his godfather. "You will come to Diagon Alley with us, won't you?"

"Of course I will pup." Sirius reassured, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately. He left with a not very subtle look at Snape that Harry chose to ignore before apparating out of the park with Ginny.

Harry sighed as he stared at the now empty park with his hand still raised in a half-wave, which he lowered as he felt a hesitant touch on him arm, "Come on Harry, lets go home." Amy gently tugged him and they walked together out of the park and for the first time in years Harry felt as though he truly belonged.

"Snape." Sirius said as the Weasleys trailed out of the kitchen at No. 12 still chatting.

"Black." Snape sneered in reply. He really wasn't looking forward to this conversation, he knew what Black was like; hopefully that wolf of his would be able to keep him in check.

"About Harry…" Black started as Snape made his way over to the liquor cupboard, he was not about to do this without a drink.

"…his relatives?" Lupin finished cautiously, watching both of their movements carefully, looking ready to break up a fight.

"They…are not the best caregivers." Snape chose his words diplomatically, he sighed, handing Lupin and Black tumblers of fire whisky.

"Care to elaborate." It was not a question. Black's voice was hard as though he had already decided he wasn't going to like what he heard.

"He has always been given the bare minimum, little food, his cousin's old _rags_ they call clothes. I do not know how long the…more physical abuse has been happening. He has hidden it well." He added quietly and he noticed that damned werewolf look at him suspiciously.

Black's eyes darkened and Severus noticed his family heritage for once, no wonder he had been proclaimed mad. Lupin laid a calming hand on Black's shoulder, "He's ok now though; he never has to see those relatives of his ever again."

"Relatives?" Black snarled, "If I had my way…"

"Why did the Headmaster keep sending him there?" Lupin interrupted before Black could say anything stupid.

"Blood wards."

"He may have been safer from the Death Eaters, who by the way, where too focused on staying out of Azkaban to bother about a child, but there should've been a way to let him have a happy childhood as well." Lupin reasoned and unfortunately Severus had to agree with him.

"Maybe he didn't know." Black uttered softly, draining his glass.

"Surely the Headmaster would've kept a watch on him." Lupin said hopefully.

"You would've thought so." Snape drawled dryly, "I believe Arabella Fig was housed next door, she is not the most reliable. Dumbledore…Dumbledore does not always recognise what is in front of him; he sees too much good in people." Severus said, barely louder than a whisper, thinking back to his own experiences.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_But Headmaster…" a younger Snape protested, holding back his head with defiant pride. It had taken him a lot of courage and loss of dignity to confess his father's treatment of him._

"_But nothing, my boy." Professor Dumbledore held up a wrinkled hand, his eyes twinkling over his trademark half-moon glasses. _

_Severus glared at the man he had thought he could turn to, "Give your father a chance, you are over exaggerating." The elderly Headmaster said sternly, making it clear that this conversation was over._

_When Severus made his way out of the office and through the corridors of Hogwarts that night he came the closest he had come to crying since he was a small child of six. He knew the adults wouldn't help, but somewhere deep in his heart he had hoped that this time it would be different. As he entered the Slytherin domain he shook back his slightly greasy hair in a gesture of defiance and a new wall around his already black heart strengthened. He would accept Lucius's offer in the morning. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

'Maybe', Severus thought as he sat at the kitchen table, 'if someone had just listened to him he wouldn't have signed his life away to the Dark Lord…maybe, just maybe'

He cleared his throat, suddenly aware of the deafening silence that had settled over the three of them, "I shall talk to him properly once school begins." He abruptly stood and went to use the floo, ignoring the worried looks sent his way by the wolf and surprisingly the mutt.

**Review!**


	15. Regret, Guilt and Shock

**Chapter Fifteen – Regret, Guilt and Shock**

"Knut for your thoughts?" A voice interrupted Sirius' inner monologue.

"Mmm?" Sirius mumbled distractedly as he looked round and found that Remus had managed to enter the Black library and sit across from him without him noticing.

"You've been staring at that book for ages."

"I've been reading it." Sirius answered defensively.

Remus raised one eyebrow, "It's upside down." He commented dryly after a moment of silence in which Sirius went back to staring absentmindedly.

Sirius blushed guiltily, "Ok, so I'm not reading it." He placed the book on the low coffee table that sat between the two armchairs Remus and Sirius were currently occupying, and sighed.

"You know…" He started; Remus said nothing, waiting for Sirius to gather his thoughts, "You know, I used to dread this place." Another pause, Sirius stood. "Absolutely dreaded it! And when Dumbledore told me I had to live here I was livid, I didn't enter the library for months."

Sirius sighed again, walking over to the ornate desk just beneath an empty space were his father's portrait used to rest. "So full of ghosts." He muttered running his hand over the edge of the deserted desk. He moved round and sat in the high-backed chair, tilted his head back and gazed at the ceiling.

"Sirius…" Remus began but Sirius cut him off.

"James saved me from this life when I was sixteen, and what have I done in return? I let _his _son grow up with those…those…relatives of his." He spat the last bit out viciously. At this he leant forward and placed his head on the desk, his hands out in front of him, clasping at each other in frustration and anger.

Remus stood and went over to him, placing his hand on Sirius' shoulder he said gently, "There was nothing you could've done, you weren't here." Just as he said this Remus regretted it, it probably wasn't the best way to put it.

"But that was the problem Moony!" Sirius stood abruptly, throwing Remus comforting hand off his shoulder, "I went and got myself locked up! Then when I eventually did get out I spent so much effort in trying to make up for lost time I never even considered _why_ he was so desperate to come and live with me." He sobbed helplessly, "I couldn't imagine why anyone would prefer to stay in this dump."

"It's ok. It's ok." Remus put his arm round his best friend and rubbed his back in slow tender circles. "He's out; he never has to go back."

Sirius gave a low, exhausted laugh, "Snape, it had to be Snape."

Remus sighed, misreading Sirius' reasoning for this resentment, "Hogwarts is a long time ago now, we shouldn't hold onto old rivalries."

"That wasn't what I meant, for once. I mean, now I feel as though I _owe_ him something. More than I ever did." Remus barely caught the last statement as it was uttered so quietly he wasn't sure Sirius realised that he had said it out loud. He didn't have to ask though to know what Sirius meant, he had felt the strength of the guilt from Sirius immediately when he had awoke the next morning and discovered Sirius had tried to trap their school rival in with an uncontrollable werewolf.

"It's all over now" was all he said as he hugged Sirius harder, comforting himself as well.

* * *

Severus Snape: Professor, Death Eater, Spy, Dungeon Bat, Greasy Git – Abused. Those first things Severus could just about cope with; sure he could survive weeks, months, years teaching dunderheads who had no respect for the art that was potion making. Sure he could survive standing before the Dark Lord under constant suspicion. Sure he could survive the Headmaster's manipulative chess playing. Sure he could survive the obvious hatred and mistrust from all directions. But his past? The abuse? That was something he wasn't sure he _could_ survive.

Hence, at eleven O'clock in the morning Severus Snape was sat alone in his study with several bottles of whisky and wine preparing to spend the day getting as drunk as humanly possible.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Startled, Harry fell out of his chair with a crash that had Lee and Jack laughing at him as they looked up from reading. The three had been sitting in relative silence, with only the random comment from Lee about the news as he read the paper.

"What have you done now?" Jack asked helping a blushing Harry up off the floor as his daughter ran into the room and flung her arms around Harry, who barely managed to prevent himself from falling to the floor again.

"Dunno" Harry managed to stutter as he wrapped his arms round Amy's waist and awkwardly rubbed circles on her lower back in a futile attempt to get her to stop squeezing him so tight.

"What's up Amy?" Lee asked after several moments of uncomfortable silence in which the three men shared equally befuddled looks.

This seemed to snap Amy out of her trance but she didn't answer the question. Instead, she stepped back from Harry and looked up into his worried eyes.

"You ok?" he muttered, gently brushing a stray strand of hair from her forehead.

This had the opposite effect to what Harry was aiming for though as her gaze changed abruptly from upset to angry, "Bastard" she hissed and before Harry, Lee or Jack could react she slapped Harry's cheek with all the force she could muster before storming out of the room. In the silence that ensued, the sound of the front door slamming was heard.

"Ow" Harry sat down in shock and rubbed his stinging cheek.

"What the…?"

"Lee!" Jack interrupted automatically even though his eyes hadn't left Harry. "What did you do?" His voice was steelier than Harry had ever heard which made him look up in surprise.

"I…I…" Harry frowned and sighed, "Merlin knows. Shall I go after her?"

"I'd leave her for a bit." Lee crouched down by Harry and touched his smarting cheek, "she's got some strength." He remarked lightly, earning himself two glares.

Uneasily Harry stood up again to face Jack, who was still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Come on Dad," Lee placed himself in-between the two. "I'm sure it's not that bad, it's probably just her time of the month."

Harry turned to Lee, a small, nervous smile appearing on his face, "She'd have killed you if she heard that."

"Maybe," Jack's voice was hard and he pointed at Harry threateningly, "There'd better be a good reason for my daughter to react like that." He said warningly before retreating into the kitchen to calm down a bit. He'd never reacted like that before, but he could see Amy was serious about Harry and even though he knew Harry wouldn't do anything deliberately, she was still his little girl.

**Review please :D  
**


	16. Amy's Trouble

**Amy's Trouble**

Amy still wasn't talking to him.

It frustrated Harry, especially as this time he really had no idea what he'd done wrong. If only she'd tell him. But when he had approached her she sent him a glare that would have made Snape proud before proclaiming she was staying the night at her friends.

This left Harry in a rather awkward position since Lee and Jack were very protective over Amy and kept casting suspicious glances at Harry all through dinner. It all made Harry very jumpy so he elected to go to bed early to escape. Not that it did him any good, he had heard Lee and Jack come upstairs about half an hour ago and still sleep alluded him.

The next morning Harry glared grumpily at his half-eaten toast, moving crumbs about with is finger. Lee clapped his hands loudly next to Harry's ear causing Harry to jump. "Wha?"

"Sorry mate, you were miles away" Lee explained, not sounding sorry at all.

"When's Amy getting back?"

"No idea?" Lee narrowed his eyes, "You really do have no idea?"

"No. Do you?"

"Not a clue. Looks like you're just gonna have to sit it out."

Harry sighed, "Fancy a run?" Thinking it might help him take his mind off things.

"Sure, give me five minutes."

"You have to tell him." Sarah, Amy's best friend said as the two of them carried their morning cups of tea up to Sarah's room.

"I will, just... I need time." Amy chewed her lip, carefully avoiding the array of toys Sarah's little brother had left lying around.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"So what's so important I had to cancel my hot date with the TV and my mum's wine?" Sarah sat cross legged on her bed looking worriedly at her oldest friend who was fidgeting on the stool by her desk.

"I... I'm pregnant"

Sarah's mouth dropped open, "Ah" she managed eventually.

"Is that all you can say?" Amy pleaded, desperate tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Sarah leapt off her bed and pulled Amy into a hug. "Harry?"

"Of course!"

"Sorry, just checking" mumbled Sarah into Amy's hair. "Does he know?"

"No." Amy sighed and told Sarah about how she had treated Harry earlier that day.

"Poor bloke"

Amy glared, "It's his fault!"

"I know! I only meant that he's probably worried sick about what he's done wrong." She paused, "and it takes two to tango"

Amy blushed, "What do I do?"

"What do you want to do? You're going to keep it?"

"Yes, I couldn't have an abortion. Do you think Harry will..." Amy chewed her lip.

"He seems like a decent guy to me, he won't go anywhere." And if he did Sarah would hunt him down and make sure he would never 'perform' ever again.

"He goes to boarding school." Amy muttered.

"Look, you can cross that bridge when you come to it, but for now just focus on how you're going to tell him. And your Dad and brother."

"Oh god, Lee! And Dad!" Amy stared horrified, "They'll kill him! And me!"

"I don't think it'll be that bad." Sarah smiled, "now, how about some chocolate and a soppy DVD to cheer you up? You can't make any decisions in this state"

Amy glared at her friend, but relented, she was right; this needed to be thought about when she was feeling more herself.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Amy appeared back home with Sarah at lunchtime, "Is Harry in?"

"Hello to you too" Her Dad grinned at her.

"Hello Jack" Sarah chirped.

Amy blushed, "Sorry, hey Dad." She paused, "Where's Harry?"

"With his godfather. Sirius or something, strange name." He added thoughtfully.

"Oh well. Harry told me he's named after a star constellation, some family tradition. When's he getting back?"

"About four I think. Are you going to tell me what yesterday was all about?"

Amy shook her head, "I want to speak to Harry first. We're going upstairs then." She led Sarah out of the kitchen; she knew her Dad must be dying of curiosity but was thankful he trusted her to tell him when she was ready.

* * *

"So, how far are we on the Horcruxes side of things?" Harry asked as he settled on the sofa in the Black library next to Remus. Sirius took the armchair opposite as Ron and Hermione chose the other sofa, which unfortunately was covered in dog hairs courtesy of Sirius.

Hermione promptly produced a sheaf of notes, "The diary and ring are definitely destroyed. Dumbledore thought there would be other objects from the founders and the snake."

"Harry, can I have a look at that locket you found with Dumbledore?" Sirius interrupted, Hermione glared at him.

"Sure" Harry handed the fake locket over, which Sirius examined closely and opened. Hermione looked as if she was going to ignore Sirius, who she still didn't think was responsible enough for such an important mission but Remus held up a hand, stopping her.

"R.A.B" Sirius shot up and ran out of the room causing the other occupants to stare at one another in confusion. A few seconds later they heard heavy, hurried footsteps returning, "My brother, Regulus" Sirius panted, throwing himself impatiently into his chair, "took the mark when he was a kid, rumoured he was killed by Voldemort himself." Sirius held out his hand, two lockets sat innocently next to one another, almost identical.

Harry immediately picked up the one on the left, "this is it" he stated firmly.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, incredulous Sirius had actually proved useful.

"I can feel it." Harry handed it to Remus who nodded, "this is very dark magic, I wonder how he got it."

"Kreacher!" Sirius cried.

With a sharp crack Kreacher appeared in front of Sirius muttering, "Shut up Kreacher" Sirius snapped, Hermione glared at him again. "Do you recognise that?" He pointed to the locket in Remus' hand.

"Master Regulus' locket"

"Kreacher, how did Regulus come by this? What did he tell you about it?"

Kreacher pulled on is ears, Hermione made as though to stop him but Remus shook his head, concentrating on Kreacher's story.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to obey the Dark Lord, Kreacher was told to drink horrible horrible but Kreacher did then the Dark Lord left Kreacher but master Regulus called Kreacher and Kreacher answered. Master Regulus went back for that," he pointed at the locket, which he hadn't taken his eyes off, "ordered Kreacher to destroy it. Kreacher tried, Kreacher tried everything!" He sobbed loudly.

Sirius stared, "Reg" he whispered.

"He switched sides." Remus stated calmly, "Don't worry Kreacher; we are going to destroy this."

The house-elf stared in shock at the werewolf.

"Thank you Kreacher, do not mention this to anyone." Sirius nodded, for the first time his voice wasn't laden with venom when he spoke to his hated servant.

Kreacher popped away, eyes still wide in shock and gratitude.

"One down" Ron said.

"Not quite, we need to destroy it. We need the sword." Harry corrected.

"I'll have a quiet word with Professor McGonagall" Remus said, looking to Harry for permission, who nodded, "Just be careful what you tell her." Harry agreed.

"Nagini will be the last probably" Hermione started where she'd left off, still slightly annoyed. Harry and Ron exchanged grins when she wasn't looking but let her continue. "If he gave Malfoy the diary he may have given one to another follower."

"Bellatrix maybe? She's definitely loyal." Harry thought out loud. "Fanatically" he added

"The Le Strange Manor was searched after they were sent to Azkaban, my Dad told me" Ron frowned.

"She could've hidden in Gringotts; it would be the safest place." Remus suggested.

Hermione jotted that down on her notes, "Right, and you said Dumbledore thought we was hiding them in places of significance?" She turned to Harry who nodded. "So, there's the orphanage where he grew up..."

"Hogwarts." Harry stated confidently, "I mean, he hardly saw the orphanage as a home."

"There's no guarantee whatever he put in Hogwarts would stay safe though" Remus frowned.

"It would be in the Chamber of Secrets" They all stared at Harry, who shrugged embarrassed.

"Looks like we need a trip to Hogwarts." Ron shuddered, "Do you think we could go before term starts?"

"I'm sure McGonagall would let us if we explained" Sirius looked to Remus, "She's more likely to trust you."

"Ok! So that sounds like a plan" Ron grinned.

"But what will we be looking for?" Harry questioned, "Are there any legends about objects the founders left? Dumbledore mentioned Hufflepuff's cup, that was Slytherins locket, what about Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?"

They all looked perplexed apart from Remus, "There's a myth, the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw."

"But that's _lost!_" Hermione dismissed.

"Doesn't mean Voldy didn't _find_ it." Sirius grinned at the bushy-haired girl, sensing his helpfulness was annoying her; she was so like Molly sometimes.

"The Grey Lady is the ghost of Ravenclaw; she might be able to help." Remus suggested, sending a warning glance at his friend.

Ron's stomach chose that moment to grumble rather loudly, a deep blush tinged his ears as Sirius laughed and Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

"How about we leave it at that for now." Remus said, "I'll have a word with McGonagall about getting into Hogwarts before the students return. Harry are you staying for tea?"

"Sure" Harry grinned as he sprang up, "I'm starving." his troubles with Amy temporarily put to the back of his mind.

**Review**


	17. Harry's Trouble

**Ok, the exams have officially finished so now I will be free to write more often.**

**Also, seeing as FanFiction seems to be going through stories and deleting ones they don't agree with (of which I'm sure mine isn't one) but I am forgetful when it comes to disclaimers (I believe there is one in the first chapter but perhaps none of the other chapters). So: I own nothing (except Amy, Jack and Lee) and I'm not receiving any monetary benefits. In fact the only thing I get out of writing is lovely reviews (I hope :D looks pleadingly at readers)**

**Anyway, I have spent the last half making sure I have copies of my stories on my laptop and I plan on exploring HPFandom just in case disaster strikes and I need somewhere else to post my stories. I'm sure it won't happen as I don't have any explicit sexual/violent scenes in this story but it's better to be safe than sorry :D**

* * *

**Harry's Trouble**

Harry was grinning as he approached his current summer home, the meeting had gone well; it seemed they were making progress with the Horcruxes. However, as he reached the front door he hesitated before ringing the door bell, recalling Amy's fury. What on earth had he done? She couldn't still be upset about his magic, could she? Although Harry was sure it wasn't that as it hadn't been the magic Amy had been against in the first place, it'd been the fact she'd though he was playing with her that had her so angered. Harry couldn't help but worry, living with the Dursleys calling him a 'freak' for so long had had an effect after all.

Lee answered the door, "We should get you a key." He commented closing the door behind Harry, "Amy's upstairs, she was looking for you."

Harry nodded, "I better go see what's wrong then." He said nervously, edging round Lee who was eyeing him suspiciously, obviously none the wiser as to his sister's thoughts when she'd attacked Harry earlier.

"Amy?" Harry knocked on his girlfriend's door.

"Harry?" Amy answered, opening the door to find a slightly nervous Harry, "Come in."

Harry sat on the edge of Amy's bed, happy to see that she was looking better than before. "What...How was your day?" He changed what he wanted to ask, not wanting to face an irate Amy again, especially as he still couldn't think of anything he'd done to annoy her.

"Good, went into town with Sarah, didn't buy anything though."

They fell silent; neither particularly wanting to bring up what was bothering them. Harry coughed awkwardly, "So..."

"Harry," Amy interrupted, "there's something I need to tell you." Harry looked up expectantly but frowned as he noticed Amy's anxious expression. "I...I'm" She paused again and moved so she was sitting next to Harry, looking down and worrying her bottom lip she muttered, "I'm pregnant."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, "err...oh...err" he croaked, clearing his throat he tried again, "Oh. Amy." He said softly, gently removing her lip from between her teeth, "I'm sorry."

Amy let out a small laugh-induced sob, "It's not your fault. Well, not entirely anyway."

Harry wrapped his arms around the girl that had made this summer the best he'd ever had, for once making him want to stay and not return to the wizarding world. The two just sat there together until Lee came up to find them half an hour later, "Hey, we're going to have a bit of supper if you're interested?"

Harry nodded, "We'll be down in a moment." He said, looking down at Amy, whose head was resting on his shoulder, "Do you want something to eat?" he muttered, stroking her hair softly.

"Ok." Amy sniffed, pulling herself together. Sighing she looked up at Harry who smiled, "It'll be ok, you'll see. Everything will be ok." He kissed her forehead.

"What's going on?" Lee questioned, looking bewildered.

"Nothing, it's fine." Amy answered her brother. "Put the kettle on?"

After Lee had been persuaded to leave Harry turned to Amy, "When do you want to tell them?"

Amy shrugged as she stood up and walked over to her mirror to touch up her make-up. "They'll be angry."

"Not at you" Harry said, leaning against the door, "When we do tell them can I stand near the door so I've got a chance to escape before Lee kills me?"

Amy smiled, "Don't be silly." She admonished, "They'll get over it."

Harry was unsure but nodded anyway and followed Amy down the stairs.

Later that night found Harry lying in the bed in the spare room unable to sleep as he tried to get his head around the fact Amy was pregnant. Pregnant. With a baby. His baby. What would Sirius say? Hermione? Ron? Remus? Oh god, Mrs. Weasley! He was so dead.

* * *

It was noticed by everyone that Harry was distracted over the next couple of days. Whenever Lee or Jack mentioned it he gave them a white-lie, saying he was nervous about going back to school. Which he was as he hadn't quite forgotten Snape's promise to talk to him about his treatment at the Durselys, but that thought had taken a backseat compared to the news Amy had hit him with.

Sirius and Remus also tried to talk to him about what was troubling him after he absentmindedly agreed to Sirius' suggestion of going on holiday to the Antarctic in a bikini and sunhat with the Malfoys.

"Is it the Dursleys?" Remus asked gently, Ron had dragged Hermione off already as he was hungry.

"What? No!" Harry scowled; it wasn't a subject he was particularly comfortable with.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on what perspective you prefer to focus on, Harry's quick and annoyed refusal meant Remus and Sirius didn't believe him. "Harry," Sirius started, "If you ever want to talk, we're here." Remus nodded gravely.

Harry frowned, "Honestly guys, I'm fine." Harry stalked out of the room moodily.

Sirius bit his lip as his eyes followed his godson out of the room.

"He'll be ok Padfoot."

"Really?" Sirius whispered.

"Really."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Remus smiled slightly at his best friend and held his shoulder reassuringly, "Let him come to you in his own time."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will. He loves you like a father, you're his only family."

Sirius looked sharply at the werewolf, "I'm not. His only family I mean. He's got you."

Remus blinked, "Yes, yes I suppose he has." He smiled, "Our little Prongslet."

Together the two old friends went to join the teenagers for lunch, glad to see Harry relaxing and joking with his friends rather than brooding over whatever was bothering him; which was unusual, but not unwelcome.

* * *

Amy had seen Harry's drop in attention span and since Sarah had just left to see her Aunt in Suffolk, a plan she'd had for ages and Amy hadn't wanted to ask her to cancel, Amy was left with no one to talk to about her worries. Therefore, despite Lee and Jack suffering from the typical male problem of obliviousness, they did realise Amy was fretting over something.

"Whassup?" Lee chirped at her.

Amy sighed, "Nothing. And speak properly."

"Sorry. But we can tell something's not right with you and Harry."

Amy bit her lip, "I don't think Harry wants me anymore." She suppressed a small sob.

"Oh sweetheart. That's not true" Jack put his arm around his daughter, "Anyone can tell he's nuts for you."

Lee nodded, "Harry's a decent bloke, not good enough of course, but close enough."

"But..." Amy started.

"But what?"

Amy sighed again, "Something... something happened that may have changed Harry's mind."

"I doubt it but go on." Jack encouraged, hating seeing his little girl so distraught.

"I...I'm" Amy struggled to go on. Taking a deep breath she managed to mumble, "I'm pregnant."

Both men stilled in shock. The little kitchen seemed to freeze as Amy paused in dreaded anticipation and Lee and Jack struggled to accept the information.

"You're what?" Lee whispered.

"Pregnant." Jack echoed quietly.

It was like witnessing the quiet before the storm. Amy felt as though she watching a volcano bubble in silent conflict, just waiting for the explosion.

"Harry?" Jack stated.

"Of course Harry." Amy scowled, insulted.

"Harry." Growled Lee, rising from his seat.

"Lee!" Amy tugged him back down warningly.

"I take it Harry knows?" Jack asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Yes, but since I've told him he's been a bit..."

"Distracted." Jack finished for her, realising what Amy was stressing about, "It doesn't mean he's going anywhere..."

"He better not be." Lee interrupted.

Jack glared at his son, "It must be a lot for him to take in."

Amy gaped, "What about me! I'm the one who's in this mess."

"Yes, but you're in it together. And Harry appears to be quite a high profile figure in the magic world; by all accounts he shouldn't have survived this long." Jack added sadly.

Amy started to look reassured but Lee, still fuming, proclaimed, "He won't survive for much longer!"

"Lee! Leave Harry alone!" Amy admonished, "My baby needs a father."

"A baby?" Jack sat down heavily.

"Yes. What did you think being pregnant meant?" Amy chuckled at her father.

"That you and Harry..."

"Lee!" Jack warned. "Bloody hell, I'm going to be a grandfather!" He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I'm going for a walk." Amy stood up, wanting to get away from the tension in the house, "Try not to attack Harry when he gets back. He doesn't know you know."

"When was he going to step forward?" Lee frowned.

"We were going to tell you together, but I just needed to...get it out." Amy smiled slightly before grabbing her keys and leaving the two men to brood.

**Review**


	18. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own a tot**

**Family**

Harry bit his lip as Sirius and Remus walked him back to Amy's house. He wasn't sure how to act around her now, what if she hated him for her condition? What if she decided she wanted to get rid of the baby and Harry? _No, _Harry argued with himself, _she wouldn't do that, you'll be fine. You can have a family_. Harry told himself sternly, and with that thought he resolved to do everything he could to make the relationship work so he could have what he'd always dreamed of, a proper, loving family.

"I've got a meeting with Professor McGonagall tomorrow." Remus said, cutting through Harry's inner turmoil.

"Oh good." Harry smiled, "I can't wait to get started, I'll feel better once I've done something." Sirius nodded in agreement.

When they reached the front door Harry turned to his two godfathers but before he could ask when they were meeting again the door was flung open by an irate Lee. "Get in here!" He growled, grabbing Harry's collar and dragging him indoors.

Exchanging worried glances Sirius and Remus quickly followed. "What's going on?" Sirius demanded, glaring at Lee, who was glaring at Harry.

"Lee! Calm down!" Jack snapped before turning on Harry, "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"What?" Harry stuttered, backing away from the two men towards the open front door. Seeing this Lee darted round the two bewildered wizards and slammed the door shut, "Oh no you don't!" He snarled.

Sudden flashbacks of Uncle Vernon's angry fists and loud voice assaulted Harry's mind, but valiantly he tried to ignore them and scouted for another way out, his breathing shallow and fast. Luckily Remus noticed and rounded on the Muggles he had trusted to look after Harry. "Stop it! Explain yourselves."

Seeing the almost feral look on the usually mild mannered man caused Jack to pause in his anger and take a proper look at Harry. Jack's eyes widened and as he heard footsteps on the stairs, Amy no doubt attracted by all the shouting, his expression became guilty. "Lee, back off." Jack grabbed hold of Lee and pulled him away from Harry, who was doing his best to shrink into the wall and become invisible. "Go into the sitting room."

Sirius and Remus nodded, still confused but more focused on Harry now, "come on mate." Sirius guided his godson with a comforting arm around the shoulders, "sit down and tell us what happened."

Harry shook his head as he was led to the sofa, Sirius and Remus squeezed in either side of him. Just then Amy wandered in, looking sleepy, "What's going on?" She asked, then frowned as she noticed Harry's pale face.

Jack came in behind Amy, "Lee may have...ok, we may have scared him a bit." Nervously he rubbed the back of his head.

"A little bit!" Sirius snarled, jumping out his seat.

"Sirius! Sit down." Remus pulled his hot-headed friend back onto sofa. Harry chuckled, regaining some of his colour. "Why?" he asked.

Amy shrugged and turned furiously to her father, "What were you thinking? You almost gave him a panic attack!"

Harry scowled, "Wasn't going the have a panic attack" he muttered.

Jack sighed, "How do you expect me to treat the guy who got my daughter knocked up?" He said defensively.

"What?" Remus sat back, shocked.

"Knock...knocked up?" Sirius choked, looking at his now blushing godson in wonder.

"You told them?" Harry asked Amy, who nodded guiltily, "Sorry Harry, but I needed to."

"You couldn't have waited 'till I got back? We could've told them last night if you wanted!"

"I'm too young to be a grand-godfather!" Sirius moaned, running a hand through his hair.

Harry chuckled nervously as he eyed the two father figures in his life with trepidation, "You're not mad?" He mumbled, shifting in his seat.

"Mad? I'm furious!" Remus whispered dangerously, staring into space. But Sirius just laughed, "He's kidding. He's just gone into shock, I'll snap him out of it. Come on old man." Sirius got up and hefted Remus off the sofa, "We'll leave you to it, just keep you're son away from mine." Sirius looked pointedly at Jack.

Jack grinned, "I'll do my best. Lee would never hurt Harry."

"I know, otherwise I wouldn't leave Harry here." Sirius pushed the wide-eyed werewolf out of the front door, grinning happily all the way.

After they'd gone Jack sent Harry up for a shower whilst he made dinner and talked sternly to his sulking son, who although was embarrassed and guilty over scaring Harry, still wasn't ready to accept that no matter what he did, his little sister was having a baby in nine months time.

"They took that rather well." Amy commented as she sat on Harry's bed, watching him agitatedly attempt to smooth down his damp hair which was already springing up all over the place.

Harry snorted, "Better than your family anyway."

"I'm sorry I told them. Are you angry?"

Harry shook his head, giving up on his hair, "Some prior warning would've been nice though." He smiled and held out his hand, which Amy took and they made their way downstairs together. "I don't think my friends will take it as well, especially Mrs. Weasley. I can just imagine her and Hermione's reactions! I'd better take earplugs if I want to leave with my hearing intact."

Amy watched Harry out of the corner of her eye all night, happy to see him stop flinching away from Lee, who was still trying to glare holes in his head but refrained from shouting. However, she was anxious to talk to Harry about his reaction earlier, but she knew it wasn't the time.

Harry spent the next couple of days adjusting to the new tension in the house and convincing Jack and Lee that although he was going back to school, and did have to kill a magical dark lord, he would return to Amy as soon as he could, hopefully before the baby was born.

* * *

A mere week before he was due back at Hogwarts Harry met up with Remus and Sirius, who smirked at him knowingly, and the rest of the Horcrux crew, who sent confused glances between the two smug adults and the blushing Harry throughout their meeting.

"I spoke to Professor McGonagall and she is happy to let us use the sword." Remus started.

"Do you have it with you now?" Sirius bounced up and down in his seat.

"Yes, you overgrown puppy." Remus glared at his friend and produced the sword from inside his cloak, "I think Sirius should have the honours." He said, passing the sword over.

After a moment of admiring his hero's legacy Sirius looked up, "Why me?"

"Because it was you who found the locket." Remus answered calmly, placing the offending item on the desk.

"Right" Sirius coughed, "Do I just smash it?" Without waiting for an answer he drove the sword downwards, a determined expression on his face. As the sword struck the locket Sirius was flung backwards, which such a look of shock on his face that any other time it would be comical.

"It didn't work." Ron stated, aghast. They all sat and stared at it for a moment before Harry piped up, "maybe we have to open it."

They all tried to wrench the thing open before another thought hit Harry, "Put it on the table." Hermione looked at him quizzically but did as she was told. As Harry licked his lips and stared at the snake on the locket Ron muttered, "of course."

"Sirius get ready." Remus warned.

Harry hissed **'open'**in parseltongue and then stepped back so Sirius could strike. But before they realised Sirius hadn't moved, the sword still help high above his head, ghostly apparitions appeared out of locket. They took the shape of James and Lily, however, although beautiful they were dark, dangerous images.

"It's your fault we died." Whispered Lily.

"I should never have trusted you; you _deserve_ to be locked up in Azkaban." Added James, snarling with hate and malice.

"No" Sirius trembled, "NO" he shouted, driving the sword point into the centre of the locket. With a terrible scream and a burst of energy the locket's inside shattered leaving a battered shell.

"Sirius" Harry and Remus cautiously approached the animagus, who had fallen the ground and was rocking back and forth, knees clutched to his chest. "No, no, no" he muttered distractedly. Harry sat beside him and put his arms around the shaking figure, "they don't think that, my parents love you."

Sirius shook his head in despair, "my fault."

Remus motioned to Ron and Hermione and silently the three of them left the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

"It wasn't. I don't believe you." Harry rested his head on Sirius' shoulder, the sight of such dark magic pretending to be his parents had made him feel sick and dizzy.

"Not fit to be a godfather."

"You're the best godfather ever, you broke out of prison because you thought I was in danger from Wormtail, you stand up for me when the order treats me like a child, you protect and care for me. Before you and Remus no adult had ever cared for me, or loved me."

Sirius tilted his head so it rested on Harry's and stretched out his legs, leaning back against the leg of the chair he cradled Harry in his arms, "I'll never fail you again, I promise."

"You didn't fail me."

"If I hadn't gone after the rat you could've been living with me."

Harry was silent for a moment, "It's all in the past now, let's make a future for ourselves."

"That sounds perfect." Sirius smiled, content at last.

**Review Please**

And check out my blog - mystudentstruggles . wordpress . com (take out the spaces)

Also on twitter - mystudentstruggles a_life_struggle


	19. A Family at Last The End

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A Family at Last**

The next few days Sirius would bounce about the house, clearing out all the dark artefacts and ordering Kreacher to clean the house properly, to polish the silverware and to generally make his childhood house his adulthood home.

Kreacher, after hearing that Sirius had successfully destroyed the locket was only too happy to help and could often be found, in a clean pillowcase, wafting his feather duster at his master and telling him to "Get out of the way, Kreacher is cleaning."

Remus was the only one who managed to take this in his stride, Mrs. Weasley almost fainted in shock and Hermione was torn between congratulating Sirius for treating his house elf better and berating him for endorsing slave labour. Ron merely watched the reformed man pour over paint charts and furniture catalogues with his mouth wide open. Or at least he did until Fred and George threatened to feed him spiders.

Of course, other than Remus, no one knew what had brought about this abrupt change in attitude in the Azkaban escapee. Quite often during the day when everybody else was kept busy, either by Mrs Weasley or Hermione, Sirius secreted himself away in the room next to his where he planned and thought, planned again and scribbled down notes before running backwards and forwards with full bags containing Merlin knew what.

The observant of those at number 12 watched this odd behaviour in bewilderment, but as of yet no one had managed to see what Sirius was doing. That was until Remus watched his old friend struggling with three or four rather large bags a few days after the strange behaviour started. Tiptoeing he managed to sneak in through the door that Sirius usually kept locked and bolted before Sirius had unloaded himself.

Stopping short Remus gasped, "Sirius!" He uttered in quiet astonishment.

Sirius chuckled nervously, "What do you think?"

Sirius had turned the old, musty bedroom into a bright, welcoming nursery. The walls were a calming pastel green with the beginnings of an enchanted border. The carpet was at that moment was covered in furniture, which were obviously in varying states of repair.

"That's a lot of furniture." Remus commented, scanning the contents of the room.

Sirius grinned guiltily, "I couldn't decide what to use to I'm fixing it all and what doesn't remain here we can use somewhere else."

"It's brilliant."

"Do you think Harry will like it?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Like it? He'll love it!"

"Good," Sirius sighed in relief, "I'm going to do Harry a room too, but I want him to choose the decoration."

Remus nodded, "When are you going to show him?"

"I don't know," Sirius shrugged, "Probably when he's told everyone the good news."

"If you can wait that long. Want some help?"

"Please, can you do the border? You're better at charms than me."

* * *

"So, when are you going to tell your friends?" Amy questioned Harry as they lay on the lawn in the back garden.

"Mmmm, soon I suppose." Harry muttered lazily, his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the suns rays on his face.

Amy sat up and poked Harry's chest, "How soon is soon?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at his girlfriend, "I'm going round in a couple of days, I'll tell them then." He hesitated before adding, "They might ask you to move in."

"And leave home?" Amy stared, bemused.

"Not forever," Harry hastened, "Just while this war's still on, I'm a prime target. If Voldemort found out I had a child..." Harry trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought.

Amy pursed her lips, "If you think our baby is going to be threatened then I'll consider it."

"Thank you." Harry brushed a light kiss to Amy's lips.

* * *

XX A couple of days later XX

"Harry!" Sirius darted at his godson as soon as Remus escorted him into the kitchen, "Come with me."

Harry cast a worried glance at Remus as he was pulled out of the room, Remus just smiled encouragingly.

"Sirius, where are we going?" Harry stumbled up the stairs after Sirius.

"You'll see, this way."

Once they'd reached their destination Sirius' enthusiasm dwindled a little, giving room for nervousness, "I...um I" He stuttered.

"Spit it out!"

"This is for you." Sirius unlocked the door to the nursery and showed Harry inside.

"Wow, this is...thank you." Harry hugged his godfather before walking round the room.

"It's not finished yet." Sirius smiled, "I though you might stay here for a while." Harry nodded, "I suggested to Amy that she could live hear to keep her and the baby safe, she said she'd think about it." Harry paused, "I'm going to tell the others, want to watch?"

"Definitely."

"What was that about?" Ron asked when Harry and Sirius re-entered the bustling kitchen.

"Errm, well I..." I muttered.

"Harry's got some news." Sirius proclaimed loudly to the room, clapping Harry heartily on the back. Everyone stopped and turned towards their saviour.

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Out with it mate." Ron demanded causing Hermione to slap him on the arm.

Taking a deep breath Harry stated, "Amy's pregnant."

Ron's mouth dropped open and for once he didn't have to worry about the twin pranksters as they were mirroring him. Hermione let out a small squeal, before holding her hand over her mouth in shock. Mrs Weasley dropping the plate she was holding and made no move to pick it up. Snape, Kingsley and Moody scrutinised Harry as though to check he wasn't joking and Remus let out a laugh.

"Are you sure?" Hermione whispered eventually.

Harry frowned, "Of course, she took the test like five times."

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore, instinctively ducking to avoid the slap to the back of the head which usually followed such a statement, but for once this was unnecessary as both Mrs Weasley and Hermione were too in shock to respond.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably as Sirius and Remus laughed, "Shut up." He trod on Sirius toe.

"Hey! Moony's laughing too."

"Yes, but you're standing right there." Harry stepped behind his godfather as Mrs Weasley sped forwards towards him.

"How could you do that to the poor girl? You're too young. Only a child. We're at war!"

"Molly! Molly!" Kingsley snapped, "Calm yourself, I think Mr. Potter would prefer it if you didn't yell at him."

Harry nodded gratefully at the Auror. "Amy said she might be willing to move here for a bit and once the war's over I'm going to ask her to marry me."

This time it was Mrs Weasley and Hermione's turn to smile and Sirius turn to stare incredulously as Harry. "You never mentioned that."

"Well no, it's a secret, so don't tell her." Harry glared at the twins, "And no pranks!"

"We solemnly swear..."

"...to not prank..."

"...the new..."

"...little..."

"...cute..."

"Potter family" Fred and George held their right hands over their hearts in a serious marauder promise.

"Cute?" Harry pulled a face.

"It's brilliant!" Hermione flung herself at Harry. When she pulled away she shook her finger at him, "You're still an idiot though."

"I know, but I can't think of anything more perfect."

The whole room smiled on as Ron joined his two best friends in celebration of a new life full of love, companionship and adventure.

"Not even Voldemort will keep me from this." Harry declared, grinning; he was going to have a family.

**The End.**

**What do you think of the end? I might do an epilogue – any ideas? What do you all want to see?**


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (if I did I wouldn't be having trouble with University costs)

A/N: Several people have asked for an epilogue to this story so here I am obliging.

**Alicia's Fifth Birthday**

"Harry have you moved those tables yet? Is the bouncy castle safe? Do you think we've got enough chairs out?" Amy Potter bustled about the kitchen double-checking all the food they'd brought and prepared for little Alicia's fifth birthday party.

Harry chuckled and grabbed his wife as she peered at the hedgehog-shaped chocolate cake for the tenth time that hour. Wrapping his arms round her waist he kissed her floury cheek and reassured her, "Everything's ready. The food all looks excellent, Colin is standing by with the camera and Alicia's friends are set to arrive in half-an-hour."

"Half-an-hour?! I've got to get changed, oh and there's no time for a shower." Amy started panicking again.

"You have time for a shower; I can hold the fort while you get ready. Besides Sirius will be here early so he can make himself useful."

Amy smiled up at her husband, "I love you, you know that."

"I know, and I love you too. Even if you are covered in flour. Go on, I'll distract our little girl."

Harry happily watched Amy dash up the stairs to the bathroom before walking into the sitting room. "Daddy!" Alicia squealed, running at him clutching her new teddy bear. Harry bent down and swung the giggling five-year-old into his arms. "How's my little princess?"

"Not little anymore Daddy, I'm five now!" Alicia declared, puffing her chest out in pride.

"Right you are. And because you're a big girl now we're relying on you to be on your best behaviour for your party." Alicia nodded solemnly, well, as solemnly as an extremely excited child could. "I pwomise Daddy. Can I go on the bouncy castle now?"

Before Harry could answer that she had to wait for everyone else the fireplace seemed to explode in green flames and a man with dark hair was chucked out of it. "I hate the floo." He muttered, picking himself off the floor. Spotting Alicia he made his way over. "Hello sweetheart, come say hello to Uncle Padfoot." Sirius made to take Alicia off Harry but Harry moved backwards much to his daughters annoyance.

"Padfoot! Padfoot!" She chanted, wriggling and holding her arms out.

"You'll get soot all over Alicia's nice new party dress!" Harry flicked his wand at his godfather to remove all the soot before handing Alicia over. "Come on, you two can help me pick out the music. And remember Siri there are Muggles coming so no magic allowed.

"No magic." Alicia echoed, after a pause she added innocently, "So why did you turn Uncle Padfoot's hair purple Daddy?"

"Harry!"

"I didn't, I swear!" Harry held his hands up in surrender and narrowed his eyes at his daughter, who realising she might be caught wriggled out of her distracted Uncles arms and ran outside into the garden, giggling madly all the way.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, turning it black again, then with a wink in Harry's direction he set off after Alicia shouting, "Come here you little monster, Uncle Padfoot's going to repay that with lots of tickles!"

"He'll never grow up, will he?" A voice from behind Harry startled him, "Remus! I didn't hear you arrive. You're early."

Remus placed his gift on the coffee table and smiled, "I thought I'd come give you a hand setting up."

"Thanks," Harry nodded, "Amy's upstairs getting ready and Sirius isn't going to be much help."

"No," Remus agreed, following Harry into the kitchen, "It looks like he's already had a go at that flan."

"Oh no, at least it wasn't the birthday cake."

"At least what wasn't the birthday cake dear?" Amy appeared, dressed in a simple blue dress that just reached her knees, her hair swept up in a high ponytail.

"You look perfect." Harry said, leaning over for a kiss but Amy was distracted by the missing food.

"Sirius is here then?"

"He never changes," Harry smiled fondly, "Sykes is just as bad, yesterday we caught him gobbling up the apple pie."

Remus laughed, "Must be a dog thing. Where is Sykes?"

"Sulking, Alicia tried dressing him up before breakfast."

"At least it wasn't me this time." Remus grumbled.

* * *

XX - An hour later - XX

Harry sat, exhausted, on the lawn next to his two best friends, his wife and her brother. "Worn out dear?" Amy smirked.

"You would be too if you spent an hour chasing hyper five years olds around the garden."

"Sirius managed it and he's older than you. Look, he's still going." Hermione said innocently, her hand on her stomach. She and Ron were expecting their first child, they'd only just found out and were sickeningly sweet about it. Not that Harry could blame them. Lee laughed and stood up, "I'll take over for a bit. I've been wanting a go on that bouncy castle since I arrived."

"I've been thinking." Harry started,

"Dangerous." Amy commented.

"I'm serious. I've been thinking about...about having another child." Harry stroked Amy's cheek softly, making her shiver slightly.

"I've been thinking the same." She admitted, taking his wrist Amy guided Harry's hand so that it rested on her stomach. "I'm sorry, I forgot to take the pill when Amy was sick."

"Sorry!? Don't be, this is brilliant news!" Harry grinned, and then his face dropped slightly.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked nervously.

"It's just...I was kinda looking forward to trying to get you pregnant." Harry winked at her.

Amy hit his chest, Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione exclaimed, "Harry, really!" As they laughed together Harry noticed Amy's eyes straying to where their daughter stood, blindfolded trying to pin a tail onto a cardboard donkey, cheered on by all her friends (and Sirius) as well as Sykes the dog barking madly, tail wagging happily.

Harry shuffled closer to Amy and put his arm round her shoulders, "The party seems to be a success."

"Mmmm." Amy leaned back into his embrace.

"Just think, this time four years ago you defeated Lord Voldemort." Ron was the first to mention what everybody else had been thinking all day.

Four years ago, on Alicia's first birthday, the Order had received a message that Lord Voldemort and his forces were attacking Hogsmead, on his way to Hogwarts. A devastating battle took place in and around the village, causing destruction and many deaths, but in the end Harry had triumphed. Just before Voldemort was killed Harry had taken great pleasure in informing him about the loss of all his Horcruxes, the news so enraged the Dark Lord that he began to make more and more mistakes. Eventually, Harry found room in the duel to utter the killing curse. It had been the one and only time he'd used the spell but he succeeded in banishing the feared tyrant from existence forever. Luckily the Death Eaters hadn't breached the school's walls and all the students inside were safe. However, Hogsmead was utterly destroyed. It had taken another long year of restoration work but homes had been rebuilt, business saved and life continued. In the centre of the village stood a huge memorial made of white marble, with a black marble base, inscribed upon were the names of all those that perished, not only in the battle of Hogsmead but throughout the course of Voldemorts siege. Frank and Alice Longbottom were also mentioned, at the request of their son, Neville, a renowned war hero.

Harry closed his eyes and remembered, as he did every year, those who gave their lives to protect the wizarding world. Amy gently kissed his cheek. Harry opened his eyes and smiled sadly. Today was a good day, a day to celebrate and remember. Today was his daughters birthday and she deserved all the happiness in the world.

**The End**


End file.
